Betrayed (Previously A New Life)
by Red-Miko23
Summary: Kagome is killed by the one person who mint everything to her and has no will to go on. Now forced back into life by the Kami she is stuck with Sesshomaru as her teacher, protector and so much more. Now she must learn to live again in this new life forced upon her will she make it? Or will she fall to the darkness that may overtake her heart? This is the revamped version!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright this is a very old story that I started when I was 13 years old and my writing skills were not very good at the time. My spelling and grammar still needed some work. This is a story that I must say I did forget about until a review popped up in my email. I will say that it was not very nice but I am overlooking it and have decided to revive this story and attempt to finish it. I will say that to all of you who read the original and supported it back when it was just starting thank you all so much and I hope you all like the changes that I will be making. One of the major changes I will be making I will be splitting up the chapters a little bit better for several reasons. The first being I am in college and don't have the time that I used to have to put into the chapters and I will be adding more detail and changing things around so that they flow better in the story line.

Chapter One: A Broken Spirit

Kagome ran as fast as her small legs would carry her as another arrow flew by her head. Her legs were burning and her lungs felt like she was breathing in fire. There were small cuts from the tree branches that had torn her skin as she ran wildly through the thick forist. Kagome knew that she couldn't go much farther her body was already being pushed past its limits but she knew that she had to keep pushing if she wanted to make it out of this alive. She still didn't know where the arrows were coming from but she had her suspicions. If she was right this wouldn't be the first time that Kikyo had tried to kill her I mean hear lately it had become a regular part of the groups evening ritual every time they crossed paths. As if Kikyo trying to kill her wasn't bad enough she knew that InuYasha had chosen Kikyo over her.

It hurt to think that InuYasha had chosen the dead over the living and it was causing InuYasha to act different towards her and the others in the group. He was more than harsh with her lately calling her horrible names that cut deep. Kagome was so hurt by his attitude that she was ready to leave. She had made a promise to stand by him and she had tried so hard to keep that promise, but Kagome was only human and she could only take so much. That's why Kagome had wondered off from the rest of the group tonight and out into the forest. All Kagome wanted was a few moments to herself away from Sango, Shippo and Mirokus knowing looks. There looks of pity hurt her more the InuYasha's harsh words. It was those looks that was forcing Kagome to consider going home for good.

The group really didn't need her Kikyo could take her place, she had much better control of her powers then Kagome did. She was just the better version of herself. That was all she could find herself thinking lately and all it did was hurt. Kagome was so tired of hurting and being hurt she was never fit for fighting for her life like this. But hear she was once again running from her life only this time InuYasha was too busy to come save her.

Kagome's legs gave out on her and she tumbled face first into the mud her dark hair falling in her face the ends becoming matted as the mud soaked into them. Another arrow flew by this on grazing her arm and imbedding its self into the damp ground beside her. A cry of pain escaped her lips and as the cut began to burn and blood flowed freely from the new wound. A chill went up Kagome's spine as she heard soft female laughter. 'I knew it was her.' Kagome thought as she pushed herself up enough to see that it was Kikyo standing behind her eyes so cold that Kagome knew she was out for blood. 'If Kikyo is hear then where is InuYasha? Maybe he's gone back to camp! I might have a chance if I can just stall long enough.' Kagome felt a glimmer of hope for the first time that night she might actually get to see her mother, Sota and her grandfather again.

Kagome pushed herself off the cold ground and almost feel a second time but some how Kagome managed to keep her balance. She knew that Kikyo was toying with her and that she should have been dead after the first arrow was shot at her. But Kagome couldn't think about that right now she had to buy time, she knew that InuYasha would save her. Just like he always had in the past. Then maybe he would see that Kikyo was evil and that she only wanted to hurt the rest of them.

Kagome was pushing herself harder than she ever had in her whole life and finally she broke through the tree line only to find that there was nowhere left to run. Kagome found herself standing on the edge of a huge cliff with a raging river down below. Jagged rocks pocked out of the water. Kagome felt her heart drop as she realized this was the end. This was the direction that Kikyo had been forcing her she had planned this from the beginning. Kagome could feel the hot tears running down her cheek. Her hands dropped to her sides as she turned to face the tree line, it wasn't long before Kikyo made her way through the tree line and the two stood just a few feet away from each other.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo? What could you possible gain from my death? If you want me gone ill just leave." Kagome just had to know the answer to these questions if she was going to die then she had to know why.

"Why you ask. You foolish girl the answer is simple I want my life back. I want the life back that was taken away from me over 50 years ago." Kikyo was so cold as she talked but in her eyes burned a hate that was unmistakable.

"That's impossible Kikyo your dead! Your made of clay, ash and graveyard soil. Killing me won't give you your life back." Kagome pleaded. "Besides InuYasha won't stand for this. I know he doesn't care for me anymore but I know he won't approve of you killing me."

"Stupid girl this was InuYasha's idea. You see I found this spell that once I take back the rest of my soul will allow me to transfer it back into your body and once you're dead." The smirk that made its way across Kikyo's lips was sickening. Surely she had to be lying.

"Your lying you have to be. There's no way that InuYasha would go along with this I don't believe you." Kagome could feel her heart breaking.

"Oh no my little pet you see I have no reason to lie. I can't express the excitement and joy that InuYasha felt when I told him of the spell. What really set it in was when I told him that I would once again be able to have children, his child." Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. The thought of Kikyo using her body to live her life, and take away her chance to have the one thing that she wanted most a child.

"No I refuse to believe you." Kagome shouted has tears ran down her face. She felt like her heart was going to break into a million different peace's. This kind of betrayal from the person who was supposed to protect her the person who was supposed to love her. Kagome had thought for the longest time that he was her soul mate. He was the person that she was connected to by the red string of fate. That just had to be true even time had been overcome to bring the two of them together.

"Oh well then ill let InuYasha tell you himself then maybe you will believe." Kikyo paused for a moment. "InuYasha you can come out now darling."

Kagome stood holding her breath for what seemed like forever nothing but the wind blowing between them. Then it happened the searing pain across her back and the piercing cry that feel from her lips. To Kagome's horror there stood InuYasha in all his glory with his arm draped over Kikyo's shoulder. It was in that moment Kagome knew that everything was true. The look of hate in his eyes was almost more than Kagome could take.

"InuYasha be careful! I don't want my new body all scared up! You Neanderthal!" Kikyo bit out angrily as she slapped InuYasha on the shoulder.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. The bitch had to know I was serious; besides it's not like I went deep into the flesh. It's just a little scratch when you take over her body your miko powers will heal it in no time flat." InuYasha smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point InuYasha this spell is risqué enough without the added injuries to her body. We need a quick clean kill so she does not louse a lot of blood. The power is in the blood, if we lose too much of that then the spell will never work!" Kikyo's annoyance showed plain on her face.

"Why InuYasha?" It was all that Kagome could manage to chock out as she tried to push herself back up to her feet. It was one of the most painful things she had ever done. Even though she knew that the marks on her back were merely flesh wounds. If he had wanted to she wouldn't have been able to move.

"Why you ask?" InuYasha flashed his sharp teeth as his eyes grew darker. "How stupid are you? The reason is as plain as the nose on your ugly face." His words cut her deeper than ever before. The look of hate in his eyes was enough to make her wish she was dead. "You are so weak." InuYasha took another step closer to her as he spoke. "I'm so tired of having to save your sorry ass." InuYasha was standing right in front of her now. "Not to mention I'm just tired of looking at your ugly ass face all day!" With that he slapped her across the face leaving four gashes on her cheek. Kagome was openly crying now, crying for the life that she would never get to have, crying for the pain that was slowly tearing her heart out of her chest. She was crying for the love that was never real.

"I loved you InuYasha." It was all that she could manage to say. It was the only thing that she could think of to say.

"I never loved you. You were nothing but my tool to find the jewel shards. Then if we had never found this spell you would have been nothing but a whore for me to pup. Then when the pup was old enough I would have taken it from you so that Kikyo and I could raise our child together." That was when InuYasha shoved Kagome back to the ground and almost off the edge of the cliff. "That would be the only way any one would ever touch you. Your body is so disgusting how could you have ever thought I could have loved you.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo's voice seemed to break the trance that InuYasha had been in. "That is enough do not damage my new body and further. I will not have it covered in scars." Kikyo scolded him and InuYasha took a few steps back. Kagome looked at InuYasha and then to Kikyo as she notched an arrow ready to fire.

"Any last words wench." InuYasha spat at her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to the ragging river below and then back to the two standing in front of her.

"You both deserve each other. I hope you burn in the deepest part of hell!" Kagome yelled as she made her decision in that moment she may be going to die but it would be on her terms and not by the hands of those two. "I will never let you use my body!" With that Kagome through herself off of the edge of the cliff into the rushing waters below. She could hear Kikyo screaming at InuYasha to stop her but he wasn't fast enough. If he had been a full daemon then just maybe he would have been able to stop her but the rushing waters took her under and her small body was beaten by the sharp rocks as she was pushed down stream and then there was nothing.

Nothing but a feeling of floating and the pain of the events that had just transpired. There was nothing but darkness and Kagome wondered if she was dead. If this was all the afterlife was, no friends not family just being left alone with nothingness and the emotions that you died with. Was this were you stayed until the Kami found a form for you to be reincarnated into? If this was all the afterlife was then Kagome could understand why Kikyo was now so bitter and why she fought so hard to stay alive. This was hell there was just no other way to describe it.

"Kagome." Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of her name. She was sure she herd it but it was so soft. Could she have imagined it. "Kagome." There her name was again just a little louder and Kagome began to look around nothing but darkness surrounded her. Then she felt it her body was being pulled forward like she was floating in a stream. "Kagome." Now Kagome knew that she wasn't imagining this as a light began to flicker in the distance. Finally the world around her began to light up.

Kagome could see the sky above her and all the stars as she floated down the same river that she had just jumped into. The high cliff side to her right and a small sandy bank to her left. She could feel her body being pushed to the bank against the rivers will. It really was a beautiful area Kagome took in the trees and how they seemed to glow in the soft moon light and then she noticed a woman standing on the bank of the river like she was wating for her. From what Kagome could see this woman was wearing and old style of armor. This wasn't making any since was she dead or alive at this point Kagome wasn't sure what she was. "Kagome come to me my child." And Kagome felt her body hit the bank with a soft thud. There was no pain like Kagome thought there would be so she had to be dead right?

The woman slowly made her way over to where Kagome had washed up on the bank of the river and extended her hand as she helped Kagome to her feet. The woman looked so familiar like Kagome had seen her somewhere before but she just couldn't place it.

"Am I dead?" Kagome couldn't help the words just feel from her lips she just had to know were she was.

"A simple question but the answer is not so simple my child." The woman spoke softly but she had such a sad look on her face.

"Then explained it pleas I need to know what's going on." Kagome felt like she might panicked how could it not be a simple answer either you were dead or you weren't it was that easy.

"My child if you will look behind you I'm sure you will see your body still laying on the bank of the river." Kagome turned to see that the woman was right her body was still laying there just a broken and bloody as when she had jumped. The reality hit her in the face just like a slap.

"So I am dead then. Well I guess its for the best I don't think I could have continued to live with the pain of the betrayal." Kagome could feel herself being to cry as everything began to sink in. Her only hope was that her body was to mangled for Kikyo to try and use.

"My child as I said before the answer is not that simple. Please come sit by me and let me explain." Kagome simply nodded and moved to sit next to the strange woman just a few feet away from her body. "My dear to understand what has happened to you I must first explain who I am and who you are to me." The woman paused to make sure Kagome was listing and Kagome gave her a small nod to let her know that she could continue. "I my dear child am Midoriko and you are my descendent as well as my reincarnation." Kagome's eyes widened a little now she knew where she had seen the woman before that was in the cave where her body was frozen in time.

"How I don't understand? And what does this have to do with me being dead or not?" Kagome asked as she let the information sink in.

"Before the daemon's turned on human kind we lived in peace and I feel in love with one. We had a child a baby girl whom I had seven wonderful years with. Seven years that my husband and I raised our daughter but we did so in secret. You see he was a demon lord and could not have a human mate. Then the war broke out and I was called to fight. I left my daughter with a family I knew would care for her the same family that you get your last name from. My daughter lived on and had children obviously she married into the human side and that is how you eventually came to be Kagome." Midoriko paused again to allow Kagome to absorb the information. "Finally when someone who was strong enough to handle my powers both physically and mentally my powers were transferred to them along with most of my soul. The Kami kept part of my soul back in case they needed my advice or you needed guidance. Kagome I have been with you from the day you were born watching over you guiding you. I was trying to prepare you for your destiny and when you would return to this world. You were to be the one to bring down Nuraku and rid the world of the jewel. What happened to you to night was not supposed to happen Kikyo was never supposed to survive after the witch died. However, her hate kept her alive. She used that hate to change the hands of fate."

"Ok so what dose any of this have to do with me being dead or alive?" Kagome asked again. It's not like Kagome didn't appreciate the information that she was being given she just didn't see how any of this applied to her now especially if she was dead.

"Well Kagome because of these circumstances you will not be allowed to die right now. The Kami have decided that the time line needs to be set right and the events need to come to pass. So you will be sent back to the world of the living." Kagome's eyes widened and she didn't want to go back.

"No I don't want to go back! I want to move on! I want to see my father again. I'm to weak to bring down Naraku. That's why those two killed me in the first place. I don't want to be alive anymore." Kagome all but yelled at her.

"Kagome my child I'm sorry but you have no say in this." Kagome could see the pity in Midoriko's eyes as she looked down at her. "You will go back to the world of the living but you will not be alone. You will be changed and the Kami will be sending someone to help you not only against InuYasha but to help you with the changes that your body will undergo."

"No! I refuse to go back I will not live in a life where no one wants me!" Kagome stood up stomped her foot like a little child. "I am not strong enough to do this. I'm broken I can't go on in this life! It doesn't matter what you give me I'll never be strong enough."

"I'm truly sorry my child but you cannot cross over until Naraku is gone. Only then will the Kami allow you to find peace in the afterlife. You have been given a hard fate one that I would not wish upon anyone but it is your fate and the Kami have spoken. Kagome I promise you will find reasons for living again if you will look for them." Midoriko ran her hands through Kagome's hair. "Your soul has been broken severed in two parts forever. A rift that cannot be mended so I will be giving you the rest of mine so that you may have a complete soul again. I will always be with your Kagome to help guide you and protect you. Now our time has come to an end I am afraid you must go back." Before Kagome could protest her she felt herself being pulled back to her body. To her dismay there stood Sesshomaru with his sword over her body. He was bringing her back to life. This was how the Kami were pulling her back and there was nothing that Kagome could do to stop there sick and twisted game.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone I want to start off with thanking everyone for all the support that I received on chapter one. It makes me really happy to see all the fallowers. Also I want to let everyone know to not expect fast updates from me. I have just finished my summer classes and my Fall ones are about to start so I will be writing on this whenever I need to d-stress, I also am about to get married and am in the process of moving.

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru

It was close to dawn by the time Sesshomaru found Kagome's body. His golden eyes took in the sight of her mangled body there was no other way to describe it. There were gashes on her head and her face had been slightly smashed in from where her body had been thrown up against the rocks. It appeared that both legs were broken and the bone was sticking out of the right leg. He could see that several of the gashes and especially the claw marks were still bleeding. 'Pathetic' Sesshomaru thought as he wrapped his hand around his sword. He could feel it pulsing like it had all night practically screaming at him what it wished for him to do. It had been pulsing all night ever since his blasted vision, the sword had been leading him to her.

To say the least Sesshomaru was annoyed it was and emotion that he knew very well at this point it was the one he was most familiar with that and anger. However right now he was just annoyed that he had been drug into this whole mess. He didn't have the time to be babysitting some wench however according to the vision he had no choice. Resisting the urge to growl Sesshomaru drew his sword and with one swing sliced through the creatures of the nether world. He watched as the most sever of Kagome's wounds healed while the less sever remained. 'She must have been more damaged then I thought if Tenseiga couldn't heal her right away. What a troublesome girl now I will have to carry her.'

"Kill me pleas." It was faint but the girl was awake. Sesshomaru's golden eyes met her deep blue ones and he could see the pain that she was in. It was another emotion that he knew well he had seen and caused enough of it to know what it was.

"This Sesshomaru can not kill you." It was the Kami who had decided her fate and he would do as they asked. Sesshomaru had no interest in risking their wrath.

"Please Sesshomaru have mercy on me." Kagome begged him and he could hear the pleading in her voice and Sesshomaru felt the same small flash of emotion that he felt the day he saved Rin. Pity yes Sesshomaru actually pitied the woman in front of him.

"This Sesshomaru can not kill you." Was all he could repeat and he watched as the tears began to fall out of her eyes. That was when Sesshomaru decided to do the only merciful thing he could at this point. In a flash and before Kagome could say anything else Sesshomaru knocked her out. 'This woman will be more trouble than she is worth in the end.' That was Sesshomaru's last thought before tossing the wench over his shoulder and taking to the air.

It was a long flight back to his castle hidden deep within the mountain ranges of the west. He had sent Rin and Jaken back before him to let the castle know that he was returning. He had not been to his home from the time the first snow melted away and travel was possible again. Oh how he hated for his time away to be interrupted by such things like this. Sesshomaru let a small growl escape his lips as the began to think of the events that had brought him to this moment.

 _Sesshomaru had just finished killing a large daemon who had wondered to close to his camp for comfort. The daemon was a large pest and Sesshomaru had quickly put him in his place. It was as he turned to make his way back to his ward that he felt his body freeze and a light to bright for even him to look into flashed in front of him. Sesshomaru knew what was happening it had happened to him shortly once before InuYasha has been released from the tree it was his father asking him to look after a human woman. Saying that the Kami had demanded it and if he did not listen tragedy would befall him. He at that time had chosen not to listen and shortly after had lost his left arm. He had just gotten his left arm back he didn't want to tempt fate a second time._

 _"Sesshomaru my son you look well." Sesshomaru knew the voice of his father well. He would know it anywhere so before the light even faded he knew his father would be standing there._

 _"The afterlife has been good to you father. Tell me why is it you have not been reincarnated yet or are you having too much fun with that human wench you took to bed with you?" Sesshomaru couldn't help that he was still angry with his father for a lot of things._

 _"Sesshomaru my love life is not what I came here to discuss." His father crossed his arms over his browed chest as golden eyes met golden eyes. "I have another message from the Kami." He stated firmly._

 _"Another message from the Kami. This Sesshomaru is not their attack dog for them to order as they please." Sesshomaru could have rolled his eyes. This was always how they started, he had these visions from the time he was a little boy only before his father it was his grandmother that would come to him. He had a gift she called it he was a chosen few with great power mint to change the world. For a long time he completed ever mission that they asked of him, but after InuYasha was born Sesshomaru had lost all faith in the Kami and their ways._

 _"Sesshomaru this is one that you can not ignore! No matter if you believe in the ways of the Kami or not!" Sesshomaru knew that he was making his father angry at this point, making the old dog boil was something that Sesshomaru had gotten good at in his younger days._

 _"If this Sesshomaru chooses to ignore what you have to say then this Sesshomaru will." Sesshomaru heard his father growl._

 _"You foolish pup! You ignored the Kami's warning the last time too and you know what happened then! You lost your arm and you had to earn it back." The frustration was clear on his father's face. "The message I carry can be the difference of if everyone including you lives for dies at the hands of Naraku." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sound of that name. Oh how he hated that half daemon. He had been a pest from the moment Sesshomaru had meet him and Sesshomaru would have his head if it was the last thing he ever did._

 _"This Sesshomaru is listing." When it came to Naraku Sesshomaru was willing to hear anything any one had to say. If he believed it or not was another matter._

 _"My proud foolish son. All you ever care about is revenge. Where did I go so wrong with you?" His father asked him as he shook his head in disappointment._

" _You made me this way father when you broke your oath to my mother. Inu's mate for life and you had to go bed that human bitch!" Sesshomaru growled out through clenched teeth. "Now what is this message you were sent to deliver?" Sesshomaru's patients was wearing thin at this point._

" _The message is this. You are to right the wrong you created when you did not go to the girl as the Kami asked the first time. It is time for you to fix the events that you set into motion by ignoring them. So much pain and suffering could have been avoided if you had only listened." His father shook his head again and took in a deep breath as he prepared to continue. "The girl Kagome who was under your brother's protection is now dead and with her the last hope of defeating Naraku. You must go to her and bring her back to life."_

" _Is this all that I have to do father? It seems like such a pointless task the girl will only be killed a second time she is human and is weak." Sesshomaru scoffed at his father. What kind of power could a mere human poses that was able to kill Naraku it just wasn't possible?_

" _Sesshomaru once again you let your pride get in the way of seeing the power the girl holds; however, she will not be human once she is brought back. She will slowly become a daemon the Kami have already made up their minds that this is the best course of action. In her current condition she is too week to fight. Her body must be made stronger." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. It was odd that the Kami were interfering in this girl's fate when they mostly sat back and watched._

" _I suppose I am to teach her how to use her demon form as well?" Sesshomaru stated more then asked. It was after all obvious why would the Kami go through the trouble of bringing her back just for her to fumble around like a new born pup, they wouldn't._

" _You are as perceptive as always my son yes you are to be her teacher. Show her our ways and when you feel she is ready take her to see the witch of the west. The witch will be able to help in ways that you will not. Most importantly though you must keep her away from InuYasha. If you don't there will be an unnecessary blood bath." Sesshomaru glared at his father. This had to be the worst task they had ever asked of him._

" _And why is it I have to be this girl's teacher why can InuYasha not simply be the one to show her our ways. After all, from what this Sesshomaru as observed they are in that foolish emotion humans call love." Sesshomaru couldn't see the point in all of this._

" _It was InuYasha who killed her." The statement was simple but it hit home with Sesshomaru. So the half breed had finally stooped to a new low. He killed one of his pack in cold blood for no reason. In pack law that was the most unforgivable crime._

" _I will do it father but only because InuYasha has committed a great crime. One such as I does not need a little girl to take down Naraku." Sesshomaru stated bluntly as he saw the smile grace his father's lips._

" _That's my boy hard headed as always." His father smiled flashing his fangs at him as he started to fade away. "Just one more thing Sesshomaru allow InuYasha to think the girl is dead. She will be safer that way. Oh and she must find a mate before the final battle with Naraku." Those were the last words Sesshomaru heard from his father as he faded back to the afterlife where he was no doubt laughing at him._

Sesshomaru growled in irritation as he looked down at the girl in his arms again. The moonlight shining off of her pale skin she did look beautiful although Sesshomaru would admit to no one that he thought of her in such a way. It was beneath him to even allow the thought to cross his mind. Sesshomaru could see his castle in view now and the thought faded from his mind as he landed into the court yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Room

Sesshomaru quickly made his way down the winding halls of his estate caring Kagome to the room next to him the whole time giving servants orders. The healers his three best had been called to the girl's side as he laid her on bed. The healers had then taken over ushering him out of the room so that they may do their work. That had been over a month ago and the girl had yet to wake from her seep. It had been a whole month that Sesshomaru had been forced to remain inside the walls of his home and that was a moth to long for him. Nor he or the healers could understand it. Her body was healed and in better shape than it had been before and the healers would reassure him daily that there was nothing physically wrong with her. The oldest of the three healers that were attending to the girl had told him that her mind must still be too weak for her to wake. She had said that sometimes when you suffer great physical and emotional trauma that the mind needs more time than the body.

She had told Sesshomaru that she had seen this many times in her years as a healer within the walls of his estate. So there was nothing left to do but wait for the girl to wake. It was taxing but most of all it was annoying and Sesshomaru despised being annoyed. "My lord!" speaking of annoying he heard Jacken's voice screeching as he came closer to his door. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to leap from his window to avoid the toad but for once the toad may be bring good news. So Sesshomaru stayed put safely seated behind his desk in his study.

Not even bothering to knock the small toad burst through the door falling face first into the stone floor. Quickly gathering himself to his feet the toad began to screech once more. "My lord. The girl she has awoken." Without a word Jacken Sesshomaru ran past him in a flash of with eager to hear what the woman had to say. This was what he had been waiting for now that she was awake things could start moving forward.

In mere seconds Sesshomaru stood in front of the sliding door that lead to her room. To his surprise the door slid back to revile his head healer. It was the first time that Sesshomaru noted how old that she looked now. Even though daemons aged much slower than humans they still feel pray to the hands of time, just like a wilting flower her skin had started to wrinkle and there were lines that had started to appear on the old bat daemons face. He could see that her black hair was starting to shine with small gray strands.

"Now you listen to me Lord Sesshomaru. The girl is still very weak. She can barely talk and ye do not need to be gruff with her." The old bat had known Sesshomaru from the time he was a pup and he was pretty sure that she had served at the castle for centuries before he was borne. She was one of the few who dared teal him what to do.

"Yuri I will not be harsh with the girl I simply wish to know what happened to her." Sesshomaru stated quietly.

"Keep in mind that the girls mind is still weak. Do not push her to hard or ye may have to deal with many setbacks." Yuri's warning rang in his ears. He couldn't afford any setbacks with the girl, she had wasted enough time already.

"Yuri this Sesshomaru is no longer a child for you to correct." With that Sesshomaru made his way through the door and into Kagome's room. The site that meet him for some reason did not sit well with him. He could see that the girl was awake and sitting on edge of here bed, but what did not sit well with him was the look in her eyes. They were dull and void of all emotion. It was unnerving to see that look in her eyes after all the times he had seen the fire burning in them.

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke and the girl did not look up she didn't even make any indication that she had heard him. "Miko." Sesshomaru spoke louder this time. He could see her eyes sift to meet his and even Sesshomaru was shocked by the lifelessness that he saw with in them. InuYasha had truly destroyed a rare creature. 'How could he put out the fire that once lived within this girl?' Sesshomaru asked himself. She has survived so much in the time that she had released his brother from the tree and now hear she lay with a sickly look to her. Her once shiny hair now dull and lifeless, matted together from seat, blood and mud. Her skin now healed a ghostly white tone and if the healers had not told him she would be fine Sesshomaru would have thought she was on deaths door. It angered Sesshomaru to see her like this even though he would never admit it out loud.

"Why?" Her voice was so weak that he almost missed her small question.

"Why what miko?" He knew what she was asking but Sesshomaru wasn't one for giving answers feely. If she wanted to know then she would have to ask the right question and even, then he may still not answer.

"Why, did you save me?" It was a question that he knew she needed an answer to but she would not get her answer today. She need something to be angry at he could see that, something to bring the fire back into her eyes.

"Why matters not Miko." He could see her eyes narrow as he saw the first flash of emotion in her eyes. 'So there is some fight left in her.' Sesshomaru thought. "Now tell me how did you come to be in this condition?"

"Why do you even care? I won't be your problem much longer." Kagome shot at him and she had no plans on staying with the ice lord.

"Miko, whatever plans you have brewing in that head of yours don't even think about it. You are under this Sesshomaru's care now weather you like it or not. Now you will tell this Sesshomaru what happened to you." Sesshomaru could see her flinch a little as he raised his voice to her and defeat washed over her face again.

"To make a long story short InuYasha wanted to bring Kikyo back to life and my death would give her soul the opportunity to take over my body." Sesshomaru watched as she hissed in pain as she turned to face away from him and he gave her no reply as he moved to leave the room. "You can't keep me hear." Her voice stopped him mid stride.

"Miko you are not going anywhere until Naraku is gone from this world. Weather you spend your stay here as a guest or as a prisoner is up to you." Sesshomaru then left her to think about his words as he left her to herself.

A whole week had passed for Kagome but not much had changed. They physical danger had passed other than that she was a little soar. It was the mental damage that no one could seem to break though. It had been a week since she had died and been brought back to life and she was still no closer to any answers. Kagome was paged during the day with so many questions. Why wasn't I good enough? What's wrong with me? Why am I even still alive? And at night she was tortured by nightmares forced to relive that horrible night over and over again. Hear heart ached like nothing she had ever felt before.

She missed them all so much Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara hell she even missed Koga. Kagome longed for a familiar face just someone that she could talk to. And as stupid as she felt even after all the pain that he had caused her Kagome still couldn't help but love InuYasha. It wasn't just some switch that she could just flip off. After all, that they had been through together after all the times he had saved her acted as if he cared for her, all of that couldn't have been fake. It just couldn't have been because if it was then her whole time hear had been a lie. How could she trust anyone ever again if the man she had loved had just been a lie. A lie to use her for his own gain.

Kagome couldn't help feeling like some cheap whore who had been used up and for the first time in her life she felt truly filthy. Just the thought of any place he had ever touched her made her skin crawl. Kagome just wanted it all to be over, she didn't want to be haunted by these feelings any more. And she had tried several times to end it all but the healers had caught her every time. After the first time she had been placed on a form of lock down. The curtons had been taken away and they had stopped sending silver ware with dinner but that didn't matter Kagome had stopped eating not that it mattered any way. They would just come in and force feed her like they had the past few days.

But in the end Kagome had come up with a sure fire way to end her life. She was going to do the one thing that could get any one killed. She was going to piss off lord Sesshomaru. She knew he had killed for less. Sadly, since the last time he was hear she had not seen him. It was then that the door to her room flew open and a servant that Kagome had never seen before made her way into the room. Her arm filled with Kimonos of all different colors and styles. Bowing to Kagome the girl made her way over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and began to hang the kimonos.

Kagome could tell the girl was young she looked too young to be away from her family and working in this place. With her light pink hair and small frame, she looked to be about thirteen, but Kagome knew she was older. Daemons aged so much slower than humans and back when she thought there was a hope for InuYasha and she to have a life to gather she even envied them. Whishing that she could have that long life and spend all those days with him but now all she could do was pity how long they had to live in misery.

Kagome took note of how the girls eyes shined wide with wonder. Kagome could see the same wonder that used to shine in her eyes once up on a time and it make her sick. 'Did I really look like that? Was I really ever that oblivious to the ways of the world? No wonder he chose her over me. I was useless like that.' Kagome couldn't help the thoughts that crept into her mind and the rush of pain that stabbed in her heart.

"What are you doing in hear?" Kagome barked and the girl jumped at her harsh voice

"The master of the house wished for me to hang these for you my lady. He also wished for me to escort you to the bath and dress for dinner." The girl never once lost the cheer in her voice as she spoke. Once again a wave of nausea washed over Kagome, her cheer was sickening.

"You can tell your Master that I have no intention of meeting him for dinner." Kagome huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "What's your name anyway?"

"The lord will not be happy to hear that you have disobeyed his request, and my name is Kiki my lady." There was a hint of worry in Kiki's voice and Kagome wasn't sure if the worry was for her or if she would be punished for not completing her task.

"Well Kiki I could care less what your Ice lord wants me to do! He can kiss my ass for all I care." Kagome almost laughed at the shocked look on Kiki's face. It was obvious that she wasn't used to people talking about her lord in such a manor, but Kagome didn't care. The whole point was to piss him off.

"My lady you should not speak of the lord in such a manner! He saved your life out of the kindness of his heart!" Kagome could see that Kiki was frantic trying to defend her lord.

"Well you know what Kiki I didn't ask to be saved! I wanted to die! He did me no favors except prolong my misery in this Kami forsaken life! So he didn't save me out of the kindness of his ice cold heart he did it because it would benefit him. He saved me just so he could use me like everyone else in my life has and the only hope I have is that when he's done with me that he will finally let me die!" Kagome's voice grew with anger with every word that feel from her lips. "Your young and so innocent it so disgusting I can barely stand to look at you. You know I used to be that way, that hopeful I can see why InuYasha wanted me gone. All those years I wasted." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling in a heavy river down her face.

"My lady…. Are you ok?" Kiki asked as she rached out her hand to place it on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome violently slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome scramed at her.

"Do you wish me to go get Lord Sesshomaru?" Kiki was at a loss now. This was supposed to be a simple task and now it was turning into so much more.

"No I don't not want you to get Sesshomaru! I don't want to be hear! I don't want to be alive and I am because of him! He is the last person I was to see next to InuYasha!" Kagome couldn't stop yelling it felt so good to finally be taking out her anger on something. Even though she knew it was wrong at this moment Kagome didn't care.

"My lady what do you wish me to do then?" Kiki gasped

"I want you to get out!" And with Kagome's last angry words Kiki rushed from the room and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: InuYasha

Two weeks InuYasha had been fallowing the same river Kagome had fallen into. Two weeks and still no trace of her body. It was a disturbing thought anything could have happened to it at this point and without the body Kagome's death served no purpose other than he could now openly travel with Kikyo but still he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that Kagome was now dead. As many times as he tried he couldn't help but think back to that night.

" _Go to her." Kagome's words caught his attention from her sleeping bag. The rest of the small group had fallen asleep hours ago but Kagome was still awake. InuYasha looked down at her from his place on the tree branch with confusion in his eyes. "I know you want to go to her and she's waiting for you." Kagome didn't know just how much her life would change that night._

 _InuYasha had seen the hurt look in Kagome's eyes as he rushed off after the soul collector to see Kikyo. He knew deep down that he should forget Kikyo or even send her back to the afterlife. A life with a body made out of clay and graveyard soil, not being able to feel anything but hate was not the kind of life any one should have. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He owed Kikyo any kind of life he could give her, after all it was his fault she died. If he had been more watchful, if he had been stronger back then he could have saved her and prevented all of this. He could have found happiness with her and she with him. They could have been a family with children and love. Most of all they would have had love._

 _So no InuYasha could not bring himself to do what he knew he should do and he would spend his time making up to Kikyo what she had lost any chance he got. He knew it hurt Kagome and that hurt him as well but he had a debt that had to be paid to Kikyo. And he would pay his debt and once that was over he would then be free to choose who would make him happy._

 _The soul collector stopped a few miles away from camp at the beginning of a barrier. InuYasha waited patiently as Kikyo stepped out from behind its safety. The full moon over head shone brightly above them providing all the light that they needed._

" _InuYasha I wasn't sure that you would come. I was afraid that you had forgotten about me, but I see that you haven't and my hope was not false." Kikyo spoke as she moved closer to him._

" _What do you want Kikyo? You can't have Kagome's shards not this time." InuYasha shot at her. He had never been one for sudleties and he found no reason to start now._

" _Brash as ever InuYasha." Kikyo smiled as she ran her cold had down the side of his face. He knew that she couldn't feel him but he could feel her. Kikyo's touch was so different from Kagome's even when Kikyo was alive their was always some form of stiffness and coldness to it where Kagome was always warm and accepting. It was truly hard to believe that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation._

" _Then what do you want Kikyo. I'm not in the mood for your games." InuYasha shot at her as he grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from his face._

" _What if I told you I found a way to come back to life. A way that allows me to be real woman again?" Kikyo paused as she stepped even closer to InuYasha placing both of her hands on his chest. "Would you help me InuYasha? Would you help me to live again?"_

 _InuYasha was taken back by Kikyo's words. Could it really be true had she found a way to be a real woman again? One that could feel one that could breath, eat and even have children. InuYasha knew there were many forms of magic and most of them came with a price. If Kikyo really had found a way, he knew the price for her return would be a heavy one. Was it one that he was willing to pay? To have Kikyo back to have his first love back in his life._

" _Kikyo don't toy with me! There is no way this is possible! You don't even have half of your soul." InuYasha growled as he grabbed her upper arms squeezing just enough that he heard her clay body begin to crack._

" _InuYasha I am not toying with you. I truly have found a way. A way that will allow me to come back just as I was before, flesh and blood, a beating heart all my powers and I would even be able to have children." It was with the last words that feel from Kikyo's lips that InuYasha knew whatever she asked him to do he would. She was willing to have his children and he doubted that any other woman would ever want to._

" _Kikyo just tell me what to do! Whatever the price is I will pay it!" InuYasha pulled Kikyo close as for the first time in a long time he allowed himself to hope. Hope for a future that he and Kikyo had been cheated out of once before. He would do whatever it took to bring her back to life._

" _Even if it means killing Kagome?" Kikyo asked him and for a moment his heart dropped at the thought of killing the young girl. Could he really do it, could he really kill his best friend the only other person who had ever showed him any kindness. The person who had brought all of his friends to him. Could he kill the purest person he ever knew?_

" _Yes Kikyo even if that means killing Kagome." InuYasha had made his choice. It was Kikyo it had always been Kikyo._

 _That night had changed everything for him. Over the weeks that he an Kikyo worked out their master plan InuYasha found himself becoming colder and more distant to Kagome. Going out of his way to point out her flaws. He didn't know if he was_ _doing it to make her love him less or so he could find reasons to not feel bad about Kagome's impending fate._

 _Then the night came. The night that Kikyo and he had prepared for and Kagome made it that much easier by wondering off on her own that night. Stating that he was going to go find her after enough time had passed InuYasha would not stumble back into camp until a few hours after dawn. He would ever forget the look of bewilderment on his friends faces as he spun his web of lies._

 _InuYasha had told them all that he had found Kagome sitting on edge of a cliff overlooking the river below. She had been crying saying that she was going to go home for good. That she felt like she was just a Burdon to everyone. When they had been attacked by a snake demon. He had told them that it had bitten him with poison that overtook him. Then when it tried to go after Kagome it had knocked her off the cliff onto the jagged rocks below. It was a simple enough lie one that Kikyo had insisted upon. The more complex the easier it would be for them to be caught in the long run. InuYasha hated lieing to his friends but they just wouldn't understand why he had to do this. But what he wasn't ready for was the reaction to the news of Kagome's death._

 _He had just been standing there in front of all his friends none of them moving, none of them dared to say a word. It was as if they were waiting for Kagome to walk out of the tee line like this was all some bad joke that they could be angry about later. It was then that all hell broke loose._

" _NO!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs while Sango healed him tightly. "Kagome was supposed to be my new mama!" He sobbed into Sango's chest. "This is all your fault InuYasha you stupid bastard! You were supposed to protect her! Her life was worth more than yours will ever be!" Shippo lunged out of Sango's arms claws ready to strike but all InuYasha did was swat him away like a fly with Shippo landing hard on the ground._

" _Shut up you brat! It wasn't my fault I couldn't smell the snake! I was paralyzed all I could do was watch her fall helplessly over the cliff! I couldn't even find the body!" Which was the only true part of his story._

" _It is your fault InuYasha my mama is gone because of you." Shippo cried while whipping tears from his eyes as he jumped back into Sango's arms. Sango had yet to say anything and everyone was sure she was in shock._

" _We need to find Lady Kagome's body." Miroku stated. "We owe it to her family to return her to her home where she can be laid to rest."_

 _The worst part was the next week when InuYasha came back with Kikyo calming that they needed her to replace Kagome. He thought that they were all going to leave. Shippo ran off and Sango literally tried to kill him. If it hadn't been for Miroku InuYasha was sure that she would have. It was the day that the group broke down the middle._

And that was how he ended up hear fallowing the river for two weeks with not even a hint ok Kagome's body. He didn't even want to think of what it would look like now if they wound it. There would be no way that Kikyo could use it like the had originally planned no now they would have to find her a new body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Pain

As Kagome sat waiting for executioner to walk through the door she couldn't help but feel bad about how she had treated the poor servant. She had only been trying to do her job and now it was likely that she would be punished along with Kagome. Not to mention the harsh words that had left her lips made Kagome feel numb. If that was the type of person that the pain was turning her into then maybe it was better if she died hear. If she held that much anger in her heart, then she would never be able to keep the Jewel pure any way. All Kagome could do was hug herself as she allowed more tears to fall from her eyes. She just wanted it all to be over, she didn't want to deal with this pain any longer than she had to. It was too much for her and she wasn't strong enough to overcome it not this time.

That was how Sesshomaru found her a crying mess on the floor and he had to resist the urge to role his eyes. She had been like this for a week now and it was time that she left her room. That was all he was trying to accomplish with his request for dinner. He had not confined the Miko to her room it was she who had chosen to stay in there even after the healers begged her to walk in the gardens with them. It had been her choice to isolate herself and he had allowed it for a time but that time was past. It was time to start moving forward and stop these foolish actions.

When the servant had rushed to him shaking and scared he had been prepared to drag her out in whatever she was wearing at the time and weather she had bathed or not. But seeing her a crying heap on the floor stopped his brash actions. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why her crying on the floor stopped him. It had never stopped him before and there had been thousands who had cried at his feet. The fact that he had changed his mind irritated him even more. This whole situation was taxing on his patients.

"Miko!" He growled out and he visibly saw her jump as she looked up at him from her place on the floor. 'Good she is afraid.' He thought as he allowed a smirk to play on his lips. "Tell me why is it that you don't want to eat? Are you planning on starving yourself now that we have taken away all your other options?" Kagome didn't bother to answer him she didn't see the point. She knew the end result would be the same. "Miko was I don't the one who saved your life?" It was then that Kagome's head shot up.

"I did not ask for you to save me!" Kagome bit our as she pushed herself to her feet to face him. Her angry blue eyes clashed with his cold golden ones. The eyes that reminded her so much of InuYasha and she hated him for it. She hated him for saving her even more.

"And yet this Sesshomaru saved you a lowly human from death you should be grateful." Sesshomaru could see the fire flare in her eyes at his last words. 'So that fire is still there she just has to find it again.'

"I did not want to be saved! I remember asking you to kill me!" Kagome shouted at him. "But no you couldn't do that for some odd reason you start acting like you give a rat's ass about anyone but yourself for a change!" Kagome could feel her anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Miko, if you continue to carry on like this you will force my hand so I suggest you calm yourself." He had to admit her ranting and raving was the first thing that he had seen her do other than cry but standing hear yelling at him was not going to solve anything.

"You want me to calm down! It's your fault I'm hear in the first place!" In that moment Kagome's anger took over and in that moment she raised her hand with the full intention of slapping Sesshomaru across his smug face but her hand never meet her target. By the time that Kagome's brain had caught up with her body she had found herself pinned to her bed with Sesshomaru on top of her. Kagome couldn't help the smile the made its way to her lips, this was it he was going to kill her. Kagome was going to get what she wanted all along.

A shiver ran up her spine as she felt his hot breath next to her ear. "I know what you're doing Miko." It was in that moment her heart sank. "I know your trying to push me to the point where I will end your life it won't work." He paused as he thought of his next words. "This Sesshomaru did not save you out of the goodness of my heart. I did it because the Kami have asked me to. That is the only reason you are nothing but a tool to end Naraku and save this Sesshomaru's lands!"

"You bustard your just like InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push him off of her but to no avail.

"It is up to you how you spend your time hear Miko. It can be enjoyable or I can make it miserable. That is up to you." Sesshomaru completely ignoring her last words. "Now I'm going to send Kiki back up here to take you to the springs to wash most of your stench off of you. If you scare her off again or refuse to go I will drag you through the castle to the dining hall in whatever you have on." Sesshomaru then left Kagome alone feeling even worse than she did before. Was she really, just a tool to use and discarded when she was all used up?

Kagome had to admit the trip to the hot spring had improved her mood even if only a little. It felt so nice to be clean and have all the dried blood and sweat washed from her body. But it still didn't take the sting out of Sesshomaru's words. There was no doubt to her place in Sesshomaru's mind.

"My lady which would you like to ware?" Kiki spoke as she held up two beautiful kimonos. One was a solid black and the other was almost identical to the one Sesshomaru war every day. Kagome couldn't help but scoff at the idea of matching Sesshomaru. 'He's such a bastard.' Kagome thought as she pointed to the black kimono the color fit her mood much better any way. "That's a wonderful choice my lady it will match your hair wonderfully." Kiki smiled as she cautiously approached the bed where Kagome was sitting.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for the way that she treated the poor girl. Yes, her life was worthless, yes she was just a tool for people to use but that didn't give her and excuse to be flat out mean to people. It made Kagome sick to even think of how she acted even more than sick it made her ashamed.

"Kiki." Kagome spoke softly and she couldn't help the twinge of guilt that washed over her as she watched the girl flinch.

"Yes my lady." Kagome could hear the uncertainty in Kiki's voice.

"I want to apologize to you for my actions earlier today. I'm not normally like that." Kagome sifted her eyes to watch Kiki's face and Kagome could see that Kiki was unsure of how to respond.

"It's ok my lady. I am after all just a servant." Kiki spoke softly as she motioned for Kagome to stand so that she could help he dress. Kagome could feel that Kiki was already less nervous now as she continued her work.

"No, Kiki it wasn't right for me to treat you that way and you're not just a servant you're a person and you should be treated with respect." Kagome could feel Kiki's hands paus for a moment as the weight of Kagome's words took hold.

"Thank you my lady. No one has ever been so kind to me. When one accepts the life of a servant one accepts all the bad that comes with it. The cruel words from the guests are nothing new. One grows a thick skin when living this life." Kiki whispered as she put the finishing touches on Kagome's kimono. Kagome had to admit that she loved the way the cool silk felt against her skin. She would have to be extra careful with it after all this one kimono could probably buy her house four times over. "Normally what you said would have had no effect on me, but Lord Sesshomaru warned us that you were a Miko." It was no wonder that Kiki had been scared that's why she had run. She had been afraid of being purified.

"Still it was no excuse for how I acted." Kagome spoke softly as she felt the soft tug from the brush as Kiki ran it through her hair and for a moment Kagome's mind flashed to when her mother would brush her hair. It had always been a special time for them a time for them to talk about the day. As Kagome, had gotten older those moments had begun to happen less and less. 'I wish mama where hear now.' Kagome couldn't help the tear that made its way down her cheek as thoughts of her mother and her family overwhelmed her. InuYasha had probably already told them that she was dead if he even went back to tell them anything at all.

It was sad but Kagome hoped that he never told them anything. That way even though she would never make it home her mother could at least imagine that she was happy. Kagome could feel her heart breaking all over again. Not just for herself but for her family as well. InuYasha had destroyed so many lives than just hers and for the first-time Kagome felt something other than pain. Anger filled the pit of her stomach and she knew that InuYasha had to pay.

Sesshomaru was barely able to suppress his growl of irritation as he waited for the miko to make her interrace. She was taking much longer than he liked. This would be the only time he would excuse her lateness. Rin had tried to fight her hunger and sleep as to wait for the miko to arrive but was not able to hold out and eventually gave in. Rin was now in bed and Jaken was off harassing the servants. Sesshomaru was about to go drag the woman from her room when he heard footsteps making their way to the dinning hall. 'Finally its about time the woman showed up.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the door slide back to revile Kiki and the miko walking behind her.

The first thing that hit Sesshomaru was the miko's sent. It no longer carried the lingering smell of death that all humans carried. It now smelled more like a female demon but it was still somewhat different. 'Her transformation must be starting.' A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. It looked like the Kami were telling the truth this time. She really would be the key to ending Naraku and he couldn't help but wonder how powerful she would truly end up being.

Then his eyes landed on her as Kiki moved to lead the miko to her seat to his left. She looked like some dark angle who had swept into his dining hall. The black kimono was fitting for the miko, it gave her pale skin the appearance that it was glowing. And her long dark hair which had all been pushed over her left shoulder looked like a sea of dark water was falling to her chest. 'Stunning.' He thought and even though he would never say it out loud he wondered if once her transformation was complete if she would make a suitable lady of the west. Then he quickly dismissed the thought.

Without a word to the girl Sesshomaru motioned for the servant to bring her out a tray of food. He had ordered human meats to be prepared specially for her. He knew that during the time she had spent in her room she had only eaten fruit and even though a daemon could go for long periods of time without any meat she was different. Her body was still trying to recover its strength and he knew that she needed it. Giving her one last glance as the servant brought out her tray he turned back to the letter the Northern lord had sent him.

Kagome thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she saw the massive plate of food that had been sat in front of her. There was no way that she could eat all that meat. No human could, well maybe her brother he had become a bottomless black pit that sucked in everything in its path, but she wasn't her brother and to top it off it all smelled funny to her almost like it was rotting. But Sesshomaru surely wouldn't feed her rotting meat he was trying to keep her alive. So Kagome decided that she would choke down as much as she could.

Glancing over at Sesshomaru she was glad he was engrossed in whatever paperwork he was doing. He was already on her shit list and she was sure that she was on his. The silence in the room was almost defining almost to the point of madness, but Kagome ate as much as she cold of the funny tasking meat.

"May I go back to my room now?" Kagome finally worked up the courage to ask. And she couldn't stop herself from jumping a little as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"If you are done eating then you will accompany me back to my study. We have much to discuss." Without another word Sesshomaru stood and started to make his way out of the room. Kagome was forced to run just to keep up with his long strides. It felt like she had been fallowing him forever down twisting halls and past so many rooms. 'I'll never find my way around this place.' Kagome thought as they finally came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

Sesshomaru pushed it open and Kagome was surprised at how small the room was. There were two book shelves each filled with old scowls and books bound in leather. A single wooden desk with papers stacked to the brim and two sets in front of the fire place. To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru did not sit behind the desk but took one of the seats in front of the fire place and motioned for her to take the other one. Kagome did so without complaint as she waited for him to speak. She knew that there was a lot to talk about and she didn't want to hear any of it.

"What do you want to discuss. I thought you made yourself pretty clear earlier." Kagome shot at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miko do not test my patients. I can still throw you in the dungeon." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Go ahead throw me in the dungeon or lock me in my room you can't force me to do anything except to live." Kagome was so tired of everyone threatening her. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her comment. The woman did have a point and he truly could not think of a time when some one had been able to force the woman to do anything she did not want to.

"Then maybe we can come to some arrangement that will work for both of us." Sesshomaru smirked as he looked her in the eyes.

"You will kill me then!" Kagome beamed

"Yes. I will kill you." Sesshomaru smiled at the twinkle in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright guys I know I said I was not going to post on hear any more but my husband convinced me not to give up on a site I have used for so long. So after all the good responses I have gotten from Unbalanced Kiss I will continue to use this site and finish this story. It is also posted on Archive of our own.

Chapter 6: The Arrangement

"Yes. I will kill you." Sesshomaru smiled at the twinkle in her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Kagome knew this was too good to be true. After all the trouble, he had gone through just to keep her alive there was no way he had to be bluffing.

"There is no catch as you put it. Just a few conditions." Kagome knew it. He never intended to kill her. He was just trying to manipulate her again.

"I knew you never indented to kill me. All you care about is what you want." Before Kagome could continue she once again found herself pinned to the floor by Sesshomaru. His golden eyes locked with her blue ones. His claws at the nape of her neck with just enough pressure to know he was there. Kagome could feel her heart pounding out of her chest was this it. Was he going to grant her request?

"You test my patience woman!" Kagome could see the anger dancing around in his eyes. "When this Sesshomaru strikes a deal he holds up his end!"

"Then what are your conditions?" Kagome refused to back down from him. Never looking away she refused to fear him anymore, she wouldn't allow him to scare her like he did ever one else. He couldn't keep treating her like this. Like she was just some tool to be used

"It is a simple condition." Kagome was barely able to keep herself from gasping in surprise as his hot breath hit the shell of her ear. He was so close, closer than any man had ever been to her. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves and his sent flooded her nose. It was so pleasing like the forest just before a thunderstorm. "You simply have to live here with me until the final battle."

"That's all?" Kagome couldn't help but be skeptical. All she had been was used by everyone from the time that she sat foot in this era. And in the end Sesshomaru was still using her as well but at least he was honest about his intentions and in the end, she would finally get something that she wanted. Her death and the chance to move on from this horrible life.

"You would not be permitted to leave the palace without me. I cannot allow InuYasha to Naraku to find out that you are still alive, but yes if you live to the end of the final battle and Naraku is gone from this world, if you still wish for your life to end this Sesshomaru will grant your wish." In the end Kagome, couldn't say his proposal wasn't fair. They would both have what they wanted in the end. Naraku would be dead his lands would be safe but he was asking her to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do. He was asking her to live, but with nothing to live for how could she fight? How could she be of any use to anyone in the stated she was in?

"I don't know if I can agree to that." Kagome whispered as she turned her face away from him. Kagome couldn't stop the shame that made its way over her body. All he was asking of her was to do the one thing that should be easy the one thing that every human and daemon wanted. All he was asking her to do was live and Kagome didn't know if she could.  
"Miko." Sesshomaru called but Kagome didn't look at him. Kagome was surprised when she felt Sesshomaru move off her but she didn't move from her place on the floor. She didn't want to face him right now; she didn't think she could face him right now. Looking down on how weak she was judging her like he did all the humans he came across. She had always thought she would be different but hear she was proving him right. "Miko." He called again a little louder than before but still Kagome didn't move to look at him. 'I have a name.' Kagome thought 'Why is it so hard for anyone to use my name?'

"Kagome." She whispered so soft she wasn't even sure he heard her. She dare not speak any louder for fear her voice would crack.

"Hn." Kagome didn't know why she ever thought he would have any more of a response then what she got, but she could have hoped. Hoped for any sign that maybe he could care just enough to use her name.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." She stated bluntly. "Why is it so hard for people to use my name?" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she finally turned her face to look up at him. She was surprised to see that he was now standing over her with his hand stretched out to help her up. Reluctantly placing her small hand in his large one she accepted his help to her feet. "InuYasha always called me wench, bitch, woman, I think he even called me a whore a few times. Then if it wasn't one of those he was telling me how worthless I was. How I would never measure up to Kikyo in power and beauty." Kagome stopped as she looked into Sesshomarus eyes one last time as the tears streamed down her face like a raging river. "You see Sesshomaru, InuYasha killed me long before Kikyo shot those arrows at me. He killed my sprit long ago." Kagome took in a sharp breath as she felt herself being pulled against Sesshomarus chest and his arms wrap around her.

"InuYasha is a fool." Sesshomaru stated as he allowed Kagome to cry. He knew this was good for her he knew this was what she needed even if she didn't know it. And if he hadn't hated InuYasha before he did now. InuYasha had take one of the most powerful creatures Sesshomaru had ever seen in his time and turned her into this. It was truly in this moment that Sesshomaru vowed that he would help her pick up the peace's. "Kagome, you are much more powerful and beautiful then that walking clay pot could ever hope to be. Everything he ever said to you was a lie don't forget that." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything else all she could to was sob into his chest.

***  
InuYasha sat at the top of a tree with Kikyo by his side as he watched Sango and Miroku sat up camp. He and Kikyo didn't need to eat much at all and InuYasha had found it best to avoid any unnecessary conversations. It had taken a full month for Sango and Miroku to finally give up looking for Kagome's body. Now they were back tracking along the same river on their way back to Edo. They needed supplies which had been the only reason they were heading back now. The fact that they could not find Kagome's body unsettled him. What if she survived what if her body had been absorbed by Naraku.

However what was eating away at him more than anything was the lies he had told Sango and Miroku they were his pack. As alfa of the pack he had the ability to make the choices that would be best for the whole group. That was Kikyo she was stronger and just alaround better than Kagome. The others would see that in time and then he could tell them the truth. Besides Kikyo and he deserved the chance to heave the life that had been robed from them so many years ago.

"InuYasha." Kikyo pulled him out of his thoughts forcing him to look at her. "Are you listing to me?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I was just thinking. It is unsettling that we couldn't find her body I mean there is no way that the river could have washed her this far down." InuYasha whispered.  
"You're sure that you have all of your soul back? You're sure that Kagome is dead?" They had been over this conversation many times during the search for Kagome's body but something was just eating away at InuYasha. Something was telling him that she wasn't dead.

"Yes InuYasha I am sure. I feel complete for the first time in a long time." Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "What has you so worried my love?"

"There is just no trace of her body. There should be something even if her body was eaten by a random daemon there should be blood just some trace." InuYasha stated as he looked up at the sky. It was so blue and the sun was so bright but it would be turning cold soon. Fall was right around the corner. "What if Kagura found her body? What if she uses her dance of the dead?"

"InuYasha if they had found her body they would have used it already." Kikyo bluntly stated and InuYasha knew that she was right. Naraku wasn't one to waste any chance to cause pain.

"Your right Kikyo. I just feel horrible about lying to all of them." InuYasha confessed as he looked down at his companions below.

"I know but we will have no more talk of this. We must focus on the tasks at hand." Kikyo was right there was so much to do and so little time to make sure it was done. The spell they had started had to be finished within the next year. That meant that with Kagome's body gone they would have to find another Miko who's body was strong enough to house all Kikyo's power and that would be no easy task. Winter was not far off and it would make traveling much harder, but InuYasha could always leave the others behind as they looked.

"InuYasha!" It was Sango yelling. It was the first time that she had spoken to him in weeks.

"What!" He shot back at her as he took Kikyo and jumped from the tree. He could see that Sango had a small red scrap of cloth in her hand. InuYasha knew it was Kagome's without even having to sniff it.

"I found this by the river." She stated softly as she handed it over to him. Taking in a deep breath he could smell her. She always smelled like fresh flowers that bloomed in the spring. But their was another sent next to hers.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled out. He should have known his brother had smoothing to do with this. "The tree of you continue on to Edo. I'm going to pay my brother a visit." InuYasha didn't leave any room for arguments as he took off in the direction of the western lands. He had to make sure she was dead, and if she wasn't he would make sure that he took care of it this time.

***  
Kagome didn't know how she got back to her room. The last thing she remembered was crying into Sesshomarus chest and wondered for a moment if it was a dream. Then she felt the scratch left on he neck where his claws had been. 'He must have brought me back to my room.' Kagome thought as the grogginess began to lift from her mind. It was then that a wave of nausea washed over her. 'Balcony.' Was the only thing she could think of as she made a mad dash for the doors. She barely made it to the railing in time as she emptied the contents of her stomach. That meat must have made her sick, she knew that it didn't taste right. Kagome whipped her sweat from her brow as she looked up at the sky. It was breath taking. She never knew the stars could be this beautiful.

"Lady Kagome are you ok?" Kagome turned to see Kiki sanding in the door way.

"Yes Kiki I'm fine. The meat at dinner must have made me sick." Kagome smiled at her as she found a seat on one of the stone benches.

"I'll have to go check on little Rin then. She ate the same meat that you did last night." Kiki developed a very concerned look on her face. "I'll have to be quick hear. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to bring you these they are training clothes. You will be meeting him in the dojo in about an hour." Kiki smiled as she spread the clothes out on the bed. "I must go check on Rin and then I will be back to show you to the dojo." Kiki stated as she rushed out of the room leaving Kagome in daze.

'Training?' Kagome thought as she allowed Kiki's words to sink in. Was Sesshomaru going to teach her to fight? No one not even Sango or Miroku had ever taken the time to think that she might be worth training. They had all thought that she was better off needing protection supporting them from afar with her bow or just sitting on the side lines.  
Then again this whole idea was probably useless after all she herself was weak and it didn't matter how much she trained she would never be ready or strong enough to face Naraku. Then she thought back to last night and everything Sesshomaru had said to her. He had been so kind to her and no one had ever been that kind. It was so unlike Sesshomaru to show any kind of kindness. Kagome had seen him run his hand though InuYasha stomach without a second thought. He was the killing perfection and ice cold lord of the west, but could Kagome really say that kindness was unlike him. She didn't know him if the truth be told, every time they had ever interacted before he had been fighting with InuYasha.

As Kagome thought back too many of the times she had been hurt it had been because of InuYasha. She had been so willing to throw herself in front of danger just to keep him from getting hurt. She had so blindly protected him and he couldn't do the same for her. How could she have not seen this when it was right in front of her the whole time.  
Refusing to think on it any farther Kagome turned her attention to the gi laying on her bed. It was silver like the one that Sesshomaru wore only this time there was a blue crescent moon imbordered on the back. Just maybe she could give Sesshomaru a chance, a chance to see if maybe just maybe he could become more than just someone who was using her. Maybe by the time this was over he could become her friend and just maybe she could find a reason to live again and if not then he would kill her after Naraku's death. 'At this point what could it hurt to try?' Nothing could be done to her that hadn't already been done.

Sesshomaru had been in the dojo since he carried the girl back to her room last night. Even he could not understand why he felt sorry for the girl. Maybe it was her similarities to Rin that had triggered his random act of kindness. He would have to take extra care to make sure that didn't happen again. He didn't need the Miko falling for him like she had the half breed. No, it was a onetime thing something just to keep her alive long enough for him to save his lands from Naraku. The girl meant nothing to him and he would keep it that way.

Finally, he heard the door to the dojo open as Kiki lead the Miko in. Even Sesshomaru had to admit she looked good waring the colors of his house. She looked like she truly belonged in them. The white complimented her skin giving her the appearance of a china doll. Her hair had been pulled up into a high bun secured with a bright red ribbon allowing him to see more of her face. In the training gi Sesshomaru could see more of her figure and he could see that she was thinner than she would have been. He would have to fix that.

"Are you ready to get started?" Kagome asked him as her voice echoed off of the large wooden walls.

"Hn." Was her only answer as Sesshomaru lunged at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Changing

Kagome groaned as she limped back to her room. Her body aching covered in burses her muscles screaming in protest with every movement. A whole month of training, a whole month of being woken up at dawn forced to run for god only new how far then turned into Sesshomarus personal punching bag for an hour only to break for breakfast. A month of being forced to eat that retched cooking which seemed to smell worse and worse every day. A month of continuing to lose weight no matter how much she tried to force down. After all of that after all the pushing forward and still not once had she managed to land a single blow not even a scratch. In fact, she hadn't even come close to even touching him unless it was him hitting her with that dammed wooden sword. Oh, how she hated that thing with a burning passion. What she wouldn't give just to break it into a million pieces and use it to start a fire.

"Dame it." Kagome cursed as she leaned against the cold stone wall for support. The cold felt good pressed against her burning skin. Kagome could feel her eyelids becoming heavy as she took another step. She was so close to her room she just had to make it a few more feet and she could pass out on her bed like she did every morning before breakfast. Her head was swimming for some reason maybe it was the lack of sleep or the lack of food Kagome didn't know. All she knew what that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as she felt her body go heavy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jacken screeched as he barged into the study without knocking. It was something that Sesshoamru had become overly accustomed to. The little toad did tend to get himself overly worked up.

"What is it Jacken?" Sesshoaru didn't bother to look up from his paper work as the imp squawked.

"My lord its InuYasha! He has crossed the western border." The toad froze as a dangerous look made its way into Sesshomarus eyes. 'So InuYasha was on his way.' The thought ran through Sesshomarus mind as he pondered his next move. It was too soon for the Miko to see InuYasha again. It would undo all the progress that she had made in the last month. He had slowly watched as the fire began to spark in her eyes during the training sessions. He was sure that she didn't see it but she was in proving greatly each day it wouldn't be long before she would be able to hit him. Her new powers were slowly working their way to the surface. No, he could not risk the emotional set back that InuYasha would cause her, and the half breed could not be allowed to get any closer the castle. No, he would have to go meet the half breed before he came close enough to pick up the Miko's sent.

"Jacken I will go deal with the half breed. Look after Rin and the Miko while I am away. If anything happens it will be on your head." Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back as he made his way out of the study. He would only be gone for half a day. Feeling the cold air blow across his skin Sesshomaru knew that winter and the first snow fall was close now. This would most likely be his first trip outside of the estate until spring.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to pick up on the half breeds sent he was closer than Sesshomaru would have liked. Flaring out his energy he knew that InuYasha would feel him coming. It wasn't long before InuYasha came into view. It took all Sesshomarus self-control to not just kill the half breed but he had other plans in mind. A quick death would be far to kind for the monaural. No, he would make him suffer for not only the shame he brought to their family but for the pain that he had caused to the Miko.

"Why is it you have crossed onto my lands half breed?" Sesshomaru could see the hardened look on InuYasha's face as he came into view. There was something off about the look in the half breeds eyes.

"I need to know if you found the body of one of my pack members." Sesshomaru could see InuYasha avoided his gaze as the words feel from his lips.

"How pathetic. You have brought yourself shame brother. It is the highest disgrace to allow one's pack member to be killed of anything other than old age." It was true even though InuYasha was only a half demon he knew of the daemon law and what pack mint.

"I was away It wasn't my fault she got herself thrown off a cliff!" InuYasha shot back at him. "I just need to know if you found her body so I can give her a proper burial."

"Tell me half breed which female was it that died." Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smirk that played its way across his lips. He took joy in seeing the half-breeds eyes hardened. "It's a simple question the slayer or the miko?"

"You're such a bastard Sesshomaru." InuYasha spat at him.

"Which one InuYasha? Or is your memory so bad that you have already forgotten?" It brought Sesshomaru grate pleasure to see InuYashas face harden in a scowl.

"It was the miko." InuYasha but out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I thought that was her body I found by the river." Sesshomaru could see InuYasha's eyes widen as Sesshomarus words hit him. "But don't worry about the body it was attracting to many demons. I didn't need them roaming onto my lands so I destroyed her body with my acid."

"You what! How could you! She deserved more than that!" InuYasha moved to punch Sesshomaru but he saw it coming and moved to avoid the blow.

"If she deserved better than you should have cared for your pack better." Sesshomaru smirked as he moved farther back from InuYasha. "You have your information now get off my lands or I will have my generals force you off."

"Sesshomaru I will be back in the spring and I will kill you this time!" InuYasha screamed as Sesshomaru made his way back to his home. Let the half breed come in the spring Kagome would be ready to face him then Sesshomaru would see to that. InuYasha was the obstacle that had to be dealt with before Naraku.

To say Jacken was worked up was an understatement that human girl had been found unconscious out side of her room. Lord Sesshomaru was going to hill him when he returned. The healers had been in there for over and hour and Jacken was becoming more frantic by the second. If the girl died even if it wasn't his fault Lord Sesshomaru would make it his fault. He just knew it.

"Jacken why are you standing outside of the Miko's doors." Jacken froze at the voice of his lord as he slowly moved to face him.

"The girl my lord she has taken ill. I found her shortly after you left." Jacken cowered waiting for the worst as Sesshomaru walked by him making his way into the room.  
The sight that Sesshomaru was meat with was not at all what he expected the healers were all gathered around the miko examining her body. He could smell no sickness coming from her but he could tell her energy was very low. This had been smoothing he had noticed during their training sessions she would tire so quickly.

"Yuri what is wrong with the girl?" Sesshomaru barked as is eyes took in her all to slender frame she still hadn't put on any weight this was very troubling. Surely, she was not trying to kill herself again they had made an arrangement.

"I don't know my lord she is very weak and her continued weight loss is troubling." Yuri held a troubled look in her eyes as she watched over the girl. There was nothing that they could do until she woke up. It was almost dinner time now and the girl was still out cold her body trying to recover as much energy as it could. Running her hands across the girls forehead and brushing a few stray strands back into place Yuri noticed some of her black hair had begun to turn silver. It was odd to say the least but everything about this girl had been odd. From the way she talked to the way she treated the servants. "Nothing can be done until the girl wakes up." Yuri finally stated.

"Then you all may go back to your daily tasks. I will sit with her until she wakes." Sesshomaru wasted no time in waving them off as they bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small twinge of guilt that rolled around in his chest this was his fault. He not only had pushed her to hard to fast he had not been watching closely enough. If he had then he would have seen the girl was still losing weight that there was something else wrong.

That was why he had chosen to stay by her bed. He would not make the same mistake twice and when she woke up this time the miko would not leave his sight for more than a few hours. He could not afford any set backs in her training. Taking a seat next to the bedside he could see the sun beginning to set the sky filled with the golden rays as it turned the sky different shades of purples and pinks a sight that Rin would no doubt love.

Allowing his eyes to fall back on the woman he was currently watching hove even he had to admit that she a lovely creature even for a human. There was no doubt that once she became a daemon she would be even more breathtaking then she was now. He wondered what breed she would become and thought that a Kitsune would fit her best. He could almost imagine her with fiery red hair or silver either would suit her well.

"Sesshomaru." It was a vary faint whisper that tore him away from his thoughts. Looking at the girl for a moment he wondered if she was awake but it was clear she was still dreaming. 'So she is dreaming of me.' The thought ran through his head as he ran his claws through a small portion of her hair. He could see strands of silver mixing with her raven locks. 'It wont be long now.'

To say her head hurt was an understatement. No it felt more like her head was exploding as she opened her eyes. There was only the faint glow of the fire place to light the room. Kagome took a deep breath before sitting up. Her whole body hurt and she winced in pain as her sour muscles protested the moment.

"Your finally awake." The voice came from nowhere causing Kagome to scream as she jumped from the bed ready to fight.

"Who's there!" Kagome yelled.

"Calm yourself ona its is only me." Kagome calmed as Sesshomaru made his way into the light.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome shouted as she made her way back over to the bed every step pure agony. Her body had been put through the ringer before but never had she felt this bad.

"Miko what happened to make you pass out? My servants tell me that you have been out since before breakfast." Sesshomaru could see she was in sever pain but he could not understand why.

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling in top shape or anything but I honestly don't know what caused it. I just felt so exhausted like I had absolutely no energy left." Kagome answered as she sat on the corner of the bed facing Sesshomaru. Standing there in the moon light he almost looked like some king of angel but Kagome knew better.

"Tell me Miko why are you still losing weight?" Sesshomaru didn't waste any time. "The healers said your lack of energy was do to not eating."

"I eat Sesshomaru you watch me eat remember." Kagome shot back at him. It wasn't a lie Kagome always ate everything that was given to her even if she didn't like it. Kagome knew that if she didn't he would force feed her like a child. It wasn't her fault that nothing they served her agreed with her and was thrown up later. She tried so hard to keep her food down but it never worked and it seemed like each day it was a shorter and shorter amount of time that she could keep the food down.

"Miko do not test this Sesshomarus patients in this matter. Now answer the question." Sesshomaru growled.

"I told you I don't know!" Kagome huffed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru bit our between clenched teeth. The nerve of this woman not even Jacken had the power to annoy him the way this woman did.

"My name is Kagome. KA…GO...ME tell me how hard is that for people to say!" She shot right back at him and with in a mater of seconds Kagome found herself being lifted off the edge of the bed as he pushed her back into the nearest wall.

"Woman you try my patients! Now answer the question before I lock you in the dungeon for the rest of the night!" Sesshomaru roared at her and Kagome couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. They always seemed to end up in this position somehow. He was such a bully.

"Fine you jerk! Nothing you have been feeding has agreed with me! Every time I eat I get violently sick and can't keep it down!" Kagome yelled as she slid down the back of the wall bringing her knees close to her chest as she cried. "I have been trying so hard to keep up my end of the deal we made I have!"

Once again Sesshomaru felt guilt work its way into his chest. How could he have been so stupid. He was feeding her the same thing that he was feeding Rin human food. Before she died its was what she needed but that was before. He had been told she was changing her body was becoming that of a daemon's body one that needed daemon food to survive. That is why she was so weak now and it was all his fault. This set back in her health there was no one to blame but him. Growling to himself his attention turned back to the crying girl at his feet. He was honor bound to make this right and he hated seeing her cry. Just as he hated seeing Rin cry. Kneeling to her level he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Miko." She didn't respond as she continued to sob. "Miko." he said again more firmly this time and still no response. "Kagome." At the sound of her name he watched as she slowly lifted her head his golden eyes meeting with her dull blue. He could see the tears still streaming down her face. "Kagome this Sesshomaru must apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?" She questioned him.

"This Sesshomaru misjudged your needs as that of a human but you are no longer human and can no longer eat human food. "Sesshomaru paused as she looked at him with question eyes. "You should have been eating daemon food and this Sesshomaru should have known that. The state you are in now is completely this Sesshomarus fault."  
Kagome was blown away was this really the cold hatred lord of the west that wanted to use her as a tool. The same ice prince who wanted to make her into the ultimate weapon. This couldn't have been the same man.

"No." Kagome whispered as she looked at him. "It's not your fault you couldn't have known I was getting sick. I should have said something. I just… I just didn't want to insult anyone or be a bother. I already take up enough of your time as it is." It was true every word that feel from her lips. Kagome knew that she was burden to him. She was a burden to everyone and this past month hadn't changed that. Yes, she was trying to live because of the deal that she had made with him but that didn't change the fact that she was still useless.

Sesshomaru was completely taken back by the words that feel from the girls lips. In the month of training they had been doing he thought she had been making progress. He thought she had been pushing herself forward trying to reach her goal at the end even if it was death. Now it was clear to him that she was simply going through the motions not really caring about herself. That would have to change he would have to show her she was not a burden to any one. Sliding his clawed hand under her chin he forced her to meat his gaze again.

"Kagome." He whispered softly as he watched her chew on her bottom lip. "You are not a burden to any one."

"Its not becoming of a lord to lie Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered back

"This Sesshomaru dose not lie Miko." He stated firmly as he stood to his full high helping her to her feet. "And if you do not believe this Sesshomaru then you must be shown the truth." It was small but he couldn't help but pick up on the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. She was so much more beautiful when she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Visitor

"Keep your hands up!" Sesshomaru barked as he once again taped Kagomes head with his wooden sword. He was growing more and more frustrated as their training session went on.

"I'm trying! Is not my fault your faster then me!" Kagome groweled out as she picked up her wooden sword which he had knocked from her hands.

"Exuses!" Sesshomaru bit out.

"No its not! It's the truth. There's no way I will ever be able to keep up with you." Kagome huffed as she lunched at him again. Just like every other time her sword went flying across the room.

"Your not even trying." Sesshomaru pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Your hair is almost completely white now. That means Your transformation is almost complete." Sesshomaru pointed out as she rolled her eyes. In the week Sesshomaru had given her to rest she had reganed much of her energy as well as her nasty attitude.

"I still won't ever be able to keep up with you! Your just to fast and I am too weak." Kagome huffed as Sesshomaru groweled. He was louseing his parients with her.

"Woman you try my patients." He warned as he waited for Kagome to pick up her sword.

"Hmm." Was Kagomes response as she turned her nose up at him.

"Miko. Pick up your sword." He ordered and snarled as she didn't make a move. "Miko!" Sesshomaru but out more harshly.

"Why?" Kagome questioned as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why what woman?" He asked puzzled by her strange question.

"Why should I pick up that sword? Why do I need to learn all of this? Why bother to teach me when your just going to send me on a suicide mission?" Kagome bit out as she Kicked the wooden sword sattering it as it hit the stone walls of the dojo.

"Miko it will not be a suicide mission of you learn to fight other then just relying on dumb luck as you did when you fought along side the half breed." Sesshomaru stated bluntly. He hated bringing up InuYasha even if it was nessicary to prove his point. It sparked flames of anger in the Miko and would cause her to lash out.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she swung at him.

"You are simply angry because I speak the truth. You can't accept any other possible out come other then your death." He spoke as he knocked her hand away like a fly.

"You know nothing about me or how I feel!" Kagome cried as she threw another punch conecting with nothing but air. Stumbaling from the force Kagome landed face first into the dojo mat.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru scoffed as he moved to stand over her.

"Your right I am pathetic!" Kagome whispered as hot teairs began to sting her eyes. "I always have been and always will be! That's why this training is such a waste of time!"

"It's only a waste because you do not try!" Sesshomaru paused as he waited for Kagome to move. Nothing. "Get up!" He commanded. Sesshomaru had put up with enough of her moping.

"No!" Kagome stated.

"Get up Miko or you will suffer the consequences of your disobedience." Sesshomaru's patients with her was truly gone. She had officially been in his care for over two months now. Over two months of this self piety.

"No there's no point in this training and I'm not one of your servants you can just order around!" Kagome shot as she refused to move from her spot on the floor.

At her refusal Sesshomaru ounces pinning her underneath him his fangs only centimeeters from her throat. It would be so easy to rip her throat out now and be done with her. But he could smell the sadness so long off of her in waves. She didn't struggle even as he tightened his grip around her wrists. It disturbed him the lack of fight she showed every other time she had at least strugled.

"You are a demon now! Start acting like it!" He stated as he starred into her eyes.

"What does it matter demon or human all I have ever been is a tool. InuYasha used me to find jewel shards and you just want to use me to kill Naraku. No one ever just wants me for me." Kagome spoke sadly and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a ping of a strang emotion in his chest. He wanted to comfert the girl.

Dipping his head low once more until his mouth was almost touching her ear. Taking in a beep breth he noted that her sent was even stronger. Slowing his eyes to slide shut Sesshomaru did something he thought he would never do. Sesshomaru growled like one would when they coferted a mate. He could feel her relax under him. Pleased with her reaction Sesshomar began to nuzzle the side of her back until the tears stopped flowing.

Pulling his head back up to so that he could look at her. Sesshomaru could see the storm of emotions had calmed and a light blush had made its way across her cheeks. He couldn't keep the small smirk from tugging at the corner of his lips. She was a breath taking right with her now silver hair dread out around her like a fresh snow fall.

"You are more then just a means to an end. This Sesshomaru does not use someone simply for the power that they hold." Sesshomaru paused as a dangerous smile played on his lips as he moved his mouth to her ear once more. His hot breath sending a tremor through her body. "Should you service the finall battle with Naraku and you still wish for This Sesshomaru to kill you it will be done. However should your mind change you will always have a place in my court as an adviser or other positions." Sesshomaru took great pleasure in the gasp that escaped her lips as he ran his toung around the shell of her ear.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome breathed in a heated whisper. His name sounded so good falling from her lips in this way and he was determined to make her do it again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sezshomaru!" Backend screatched as he burst through the door to the dojo as he was created with a fierce growl from an angry Sesshomaru.

"Jacken this better be important or you will die!" He stated never once offering to move from his position on top of Kagome. He could see her face becoming even reader now that the imp had burst in. The spell between them now broken.

"My Lord the southern Lord is here and is demanding an audience with you. He refuses to leave." Jacken stammered out as he pressed his face into the floor. Praying Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him.

"Jacken leave I will deal with the cat." He commanded and Jacken flead. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman underneath him. He didn't fully understand why shebstured such long forgotten emotions in him or why he felt the need to act upon them when it came to her. "I must take my leave now. I will send Kiki to help you pack. In the morning we will be leaving to seek out the witch of the West." Sesshomaru sated as he moved to his feet. He offered his hand to help her stand but she refused to look at him. That was how Sesshomaru left her as he went to go meat the sothern Lord.

Kagome was in shock complet aww. She had thought she knew Sesshomaru. She had thought he was easy to read like a book. He cared about one thing power. But every day Kagome spent with him She found out something that would prove her wrong. She was trying to hard to hate him. He was after all keeping her hear against her will. She tried to hold on to the fact he had brought her back to a life of misery and pain. She reminded herself every day that he was just using her to kill Naraku.

But everyday it was getting harder and harder to hate him. Yes he was ripping open old wounds that she had worked so hard to patch up but he was forcing her to face things. Even when she would yell and throw one of her many fits and she knew she had thrown a lot of them he would treat her with respect even when she showed him none. Not once had he called her wench, stupid or useless. Yes he kept pinning her to random things but Kagome knew she brought it on herself. She tried to push his buttons to force a reaction from him.

It wasn't fair! He was supposed to be the bad guy! InuYasha was supposed to be the good guy not the other way around. But it was InuYasha who had shattered her heart and wanted her dead. And it was Sesshomaru who in a round about way was helping her pick up the peaces. Kagome had to admit that every day she spent with his she wanted to die a little less. He was making living not so horrible for her.

Groaning in frustration Kagome finally pushed herself off the mats of the dojo. She needed time to process the days events. She needed time to think over what Sesshomaru had said.

Sesshomaru could smell the wicked old cat long before he reached the door to his study. Out of the other three Lord's the southern Lord was his least favorit. The panther had come to power by murdering his two older brothers and taking both of there wives as his own. Of course all Of this had happened long before even he himself had been borne, but his father had told him the story of Yomi countless times as he grew. And had left multiple workings that he could not be trusted.

Yomi had spent centuries trying to worm a member of his household into Sesshomaru's court. First one of his daugters a potential mate. Once Sesshomaru made it clear that would never happen he moved on to his sons staring that his second eldest would make a fine general. Sesshomaru scoffed at that thought. His sons had no real power and that was why the South would fall with them. Sesshomaru was sure once Yomi was dead a civil war would not be far behind.

"Yomi what is it that is so important that you show up unannounced?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed the door open to find Yomi sitting behind his desk. Sesshomaru growled as he made his way into the office. It had been a long time since he had Yomi had been alone in the same room together. The panther hadn't changed much. Still keeping his hair back in a long grade that he tossed over his left shoulder. He was slightly shorter then Sesshomaru with deep yellow green eyes.

"Ah, Sesshomaru it is good to see you pup. I think last time we meet like this your father was still alive." Yomi paused as he stood from Sesshomaru's desk. "You hadn't quite grown into your powers back then."

"Get to the point Yomi!" Sesshomaru hated these games Yomi played. Nothing was ever straight forward with him.

"Direct as always Sesshomaru. You never did learn the meaning of polight conversation." Yomi stated as he leaned in the desk.

"Yomi You try my patients. Tell this one whatnot is You want or be gone. There are important matters that require my attentions." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the old cat.

"Fine. I was hoping you would reconsider mating one of my daughter's. " Yomi stated bluntly.

"No." Was Sesshomarus firm reply. He would not have any of those cats as his servants let alone in his bed.

" You may not want to be so hasty with your answer young Lord Sesshomaru." Yomi paused as a devilish smile banged across his lips. " Don't forget it is your turn to host the winter soulstis ball. This year will mark the one hundrith year under your rule. Of you do not present a Lady for the West at this ball the other Lord's will have the right to choose one for you."

"This one has aleady choses a sutibal mate. The courting process has already begun." Sesshomaru lied for the first time in his life. And Yomi's eyes widened a little as he believed the words Sesshomaru had spoken.

"I was unaware." Yomi stated as he raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Why did you not notify the other Lord's right away?"

"This one's personal life is of no consent to you for the others. You will all meet her when she is presented at the winter ball." Sesshomaru not out.

"I will take my leave of you then." Yomi stated as he made his way out of the office. "Oh, and Sesshomaru I can't wait to meet this mystery demoness. She must be a treasure for you to keep her hidden away like this."

Sesshomaru for once in his long life was at a loss for what to do. It was an ancient law that had been agreed upon by all four cardial Lord's long before even his Great, great grandfather. It as ment to ensure the house of the rulers would live on. And for the first time in a long time Sesshomaru cursed his father. Of he were still alive it wouldn't mater. But he wasn't and he need to find a sutibal female to play the part.

An image of Kagome flashed into his mind. Could he really ask her to play that part. He was already asking so much of her and she was already on thin ice. Would the pressure of this undo all the progress he had made with her. They didn't have to be mated by the ball they didn't have to mate at all. They just needed to look like they were seriously courting. Deamon courting could be very fast and take less then a year or they could move very slow depending on the couple.

Of he announced her as his intended then it would by him time. He could deal with Naraku and no one would be pushing him to find a mate and she would act as Lady of the West until either the courtship was completed or she chose to die.

Yes he would talk to her after there trip up the mountain. It was already going to daunting enough dealing with the witch of the West and Kagomes emotional out bursts. He didn't need all the questions that would fallow his request.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope this chapter was worth the wait you guys. I really had fun writing this one. As always let me know what you think.

Chapter Nine: The Cave

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers in anoyance. Jacken was late. He had summoned him half an hour ago and still the imp had yet to appear. If it wasn't for the fact that Jacken was the only nanny Rin couldn't run off he would have killed the imp long ago. The sun was nearly up now and the morning meal would be served soon. He and Kagome would be departing for the Mountin of Miste and Ice after.

Sesshomaru didn't want to leave this task to any one other then Jacken. The imp may be stupid but he was the only one other then himself who knew who he would be looking for. Finally a weak knock came to the door and Jacken appeared. Sesshomaru had to stop the smirk that timpted to make its way into his face. From the crown of flowers he was waring and the makeup that had been smeared across his face it looked like Rin had struck again.

"I'm sorry it took so long my Lord I was trying to get this off my face, but it won't come off." Jacken cowered .

"Jacken I have a very special task for you." Sesshomaru stated and Jackens eyes light up with hope.

"I will not fail you my lord! Ask and it will be done!" Jacken beamed with pride.

"Good. See that you do not fail in this task Jacken or I will be forced to kill you." Sesshomaru paused to make sure Jacken felt the full impact of his words. " Now the Miko had a fox kit that I know you are familiar with. I want you to find him and bring him back here. I want this done with out alerting InuYasha."

"Are you sure me lord?" Jacken asked confused.

"Do not question me Jacken! Just get it done!" Sesshomaru not out and Jacken darted from the room. Sesshomaru was already in a foul mood. The Witch Of the West was not his favorit person to see. In fact he did not really trust her. She was known to only do something if it benefited her.

But Sesshomaru did not have a choice. Nothing he was doing seemed to be helping the woman in his care. She was strong enough now that she could handle the journey up the mountain. Although he still had is reservations about letting her outside of the walls with her hair now white and the change in her sent no one would be any wiser. On the off chance InuYasha was still on his lands Kagome would appear to be a weak female demon traveling with him.

But InuYasha should be long gone now. On his way back to Edo for the winter. The first snow fall was not far off now. A meter of days and the winter soulstis ball would be in four months. Time seemed to be against him on both sides.

"No." Kagome pouted as Mimi heald up another travel kimono. They had been at this for over an hour now. Kiki would hold one up and Kagome would say no before she even looked at it.

"Lady Kagome you will be leaving soon you must pick something to were on your journey." Kiki reminded her.

"I know but don't you have something with pants? I know the traveling Kimonos are lighter but what happens if we get into a fight? I can't move in those things." Kagome stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome thought it was a reasonable request.

"I may have something." Kiki stated as she began to dig deep in the wardrobe. "It's very old but it's made from very strong demon silk." Kiki stated and Kagome gasped as she heald up the cloth. It looked to be a dress at first glance. And looked much like Sangos slayer armer. But it was silver with blue piping and a cresent moon was sown into the back. The sides of the dress were slit up to what looked to be the waste and a pair of matching silver pants to go under them. They were baggy but still tight enough to give her the look of a lady.

"I can't ward that! It's way to beautiful. It would be wasted on me." Kiki frowned at Kagomes words. She really didnt know how beautiful she was. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers started throwing themselves at her feet. Sesshomaru had been doing his best to limits Kagomes contact with other males but that could not last forever.

"Either ware this or climb up the mountain in your sleeping kimono." Kimi told her.

"Fine." Kagome relented as she stood to allow Kimi to help her dress. Kagome was still dealing with the flury of emotion Sesshomaru had stared up in her. Her kissing him off and finding herself pinned to something was normal for them. She had always pushed her limits when it came to him, but this last time he had pinned her was different.

He had been kind to her, soothed her in a way that she didn't know was possible. Then when he had licked her ear he had set fire to her blood and what exactly did he mean by other positions? The very thought of it had Kagomes face turning bright red.

"Lady Kagome are you alright? Your face is so flushed." Kim is words only made Kagome blush harder.

"Yes I'm fine!" Kagome stamired out as she turned her back to Kiki. She didn't want to answer any more questions.

Kagome walked quietly behind Kiki as they made there way to the dinning hall. Kagome was released when Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever especially since they would be traveling outside of the castle together. But for the moment she would have some peace. Kagome took her seat as she waited for the servants to bring out the morning meal.

The sun was much higher in the sky Then Sesshomaru liked. It was close to noon now. Much later then he had thought they would be ready to leave. But Rin had ran off another human nanny. For a girl who was human herself she hated her own kind probably just as much as he did. It had taken him most of the morning to find a demon servant willing to watch her until his return.

After that matter had been settled a fight had broken out amongst his generals. That had been a taxing affair and all over a female demon. They may have been his best fighters but between the four of them he was sure they shared only one brain.

Finally Kagome came into view Kiki walking closely beside her. Kiki bowed low as they approached and Sesshomaru tilted his head in acknowledgment. He heald out a peace of paper to her and she took it. Her eyes widening as she red over the list.

"We will be gone for an unknown amount of time. See that all of those preparations are done with in the week." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my Lord it will be done." Kiki bowed again as she made her way back into the castle. Leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone for the first time since the dojo. The air between them was thick with tenchion as they did nothing but stair at each other for the longest time.

"We are behind. It will be faster if I carry you." He wasn't asking he was telling. To much of the day had already been wasted and right now He did not pose as the patients to try and teach her how to summon her energy around her feet.

"Are we really in that big of a hurry? Can't we just walk." Kagome asked. Not thrilled about the idea of being so close to him after last time.

"Miko If it was not necessary I would not suggest it." His words hurt her. He had gotten so close to her the other day. He had acted like he didn't mind it and then when he ran his tounge along the she'll of her ear. She thought... The truth was she she didn't know what to think. She should have never entertained the idea that they could be friends.

Kagome lowered her head as she moved to stand next to him. Not bothering to look up when he wrapped his arm around her east pulling her close to his chest. She did note that he was without his armor but not his swords. She could feel every outline of his muscles pressing into her back. His chest was like a rock.

She could see the ground getting farther and farther away as he lifted them into the sky. Kagome closed her eyes as her now silver hair began to whip around her face as the wind picked up. Kagome found that she was fighting back tears. Why had his word hurt her so much? It wasn't like she wasn't used to hearing that someone siding want to be near her. InuYasha had made that known many times in the past.

Sesshomaru was disturbed by how quiet the girl pressed to his chest was being. Even in her bad days she was always talking about something. Even if she was only talking down about herself. Or she would be yelling at him to stop ignoring her.

It bothered him her silence. It wasn't natural, it wasn't what he had becom accustomed to in the past months. Sesshomaru couldn't help but cues the girl in his mind. She had completely changed his way of life. Caring for her was sitting up emotions that he never thought he would feel again. Emotions that he had locked away the day his mother left.

But the more time he spent with Kagome the more he found the emotions surfacing. Along with a desire for her. Yes he had desired other women before but nothing like this. Those women were an itch that needed to be scratched. A means to an end for him.

His desire for Kagome however was not that he doubted would end after just one night. After the conversation with Lord Yomi he had been forced to rexamen the incident in the dojo. He had spent most of the night going over and over it in his head. Trying to figure out why he had acted like he did. The only conclusion he could come to was he desired her.

...

It had taken Sango and Miroku a month to find Shippo. He had been hiding by the well crying and watching as if Kagome was going to climb out of it at any moment. The sight broke Sangos heart. Grife was always hard no matter who you lost but Shippo had now lost a second mother.

"Oh Miroku what should we do?" Sango asked him as she whooped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"For now We let him be." Miroku told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't be serious! It's almost winter we can't leave him out hear. Kagome would never forgive us if something happened to him!" Sango protested as she jerked away from the monk.

"Sango my love. We are all hurting with lady Kagomes passing, Shippo most of all this is where he feels the closest to her. It wouldn't be right to force him to leave now. He will come back to the village when he's ready." Miroku assured her with his calm words but it only made Songo angrier.

"Miroku he's just a small child! He needs to be looked after. He needs someone to make sure he eats and sleeps. He could die out here!" Sango yelled back at him. Kagome had loved Shippo like he was her son. She had slept with him every night cuddled up in her sleeping bag. Songo just couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Sango he is a demon child. I know that fact is easy for you and I to forget because he had been with us for so long now. But he is still a demon even at his young age his body can with stand so much more then ours can." Miroku paused as he allowed his words to sink in. "And InuYashas forist is mostly demon free and the ones who are here are mostly peaceful. Shippo is smart enough that if there is danger he will return to the village."

"I hope your right Miroku but what if he doesn't come back? He was so angry at InuYasha when he left. I know we all were. I didn't want to come back to the village either." Sango confessed as she hung her head low.

"I know InuYasha isn't my favorit person right now either. But it can not be denied that we need his stength. Just as we need Kikyo's eyes as much as it pains me to say." Miroku told her as she turned her attention back to Shippo.

"I hate her Miroku almost as much as I hate Naraku. I don't want to spend the winter here with them. I don't think I can stand to see InuYasha cuddle up to that clay woman." Sango stated.

"Then let us return to the slayers village for the winter or my masters temple. The choice is yours my love." Miroku told her and he watched as her eyes grew wide.

"You would do that for me?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded his head. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sango cried as she threw herself into his arms as she barried her face in his chest.

...

It was a little after dark when Sesshomaru finally stopped for the night. He knew the cave well it was one that he used often during his traviles during the summer. It was always stocked with extra supplies should he need them and protected by a barrier to keep unwanted guests away. He knew Kagome would be safe for the night.

Setting her down at the entrance he made his way into the cave lighting the torches as he went. He was pleased to see his servants had been keeping it up well. There were plenty of blankets and furs to make a palat although there was only enough for one. He wondered how Kagome would feel about sharing but quickly dismissed the thought. She would simply have to deal with it. He had been without sleep for three days now and his body was starting to become slugish.

That was the every reason they were not making there way up the mountain tonight. It was a hard journey for even him in his peak condition. The snow made it hard to see more then just a few feet at a time and the battle against the wind was constant. Many demons had meat there death trying to make it to the witch. He did not intend to be one of them.

He noted that there was plenty of fresh water and died fruit however there was no met. He would need to hunt for both of them tonight. He would also need to skin it and cut the met before he brought his kill back. He had yet to explane to Kagome that the met she now are came from other demons. He had purposely kept this from her in fear that she would stop eating all together.

"I must hunt. I will return shortly." Sesshomaru stated as he made his way out of the cave. Pausing just before the exit. "Do not leave the cave. This area is littered with demons who would have there way with you and then kill you." With that Sesshomaru disappeared.

Kagome was left alone in the cave nothing but her thoughts. Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but she guessed it had been at least three hours. The moon was now high in the sky as storm clouds began to float around it. Kagome could smell the storm in the air.

Her suspisshions were confirmed when lighting flashed across the sky. Fallowed by the distant crash of thunder. 'Sesshomaru should have been back by now.' Kagome thought as she looked out into the dark forist that surrounded the cave. 'Maybe he finally abandoned me.' Her last thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Had he also grown tired of her? Had he finally seen that she wasn't worth his time? That there was no way she was strong enough to kill Naraku. Kagome stood from her seat against the cave wall as she made her way to the entrance. Taking a deep breath Kagome was about to exit the cave when the clouds opened up and the rain began pour out violently. Kagome juped as lighting lit up the sky again. Just for a second Kagome could have sworn she saw something move in the trees.

Squinting she tried to see what it was but the clouds covered to much of the moonlight and the rain was to heavy. Then there was another flash and Kagomes heart filled with fear. Then as fast as the figure had been there if was gone. Leaving Kagome heart pounding. Was it really him? Had she really seen Naraku standing out in the forist? Or was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Miko. What are you doing so close to the entrance I thought I told you not to leave." Kagome screamed at Sesshomarus words as he appeared from the darkness.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Kagome shot at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She refuses to look at him.

" Hn." He snorted as he made his way into the cave. Releaved to see that she had already started a fire. He had been cought in the down pour on his way back and his top was now soaked. Placing the met in a bowl to his left he stripped his top from his body leaving only his bare chest. "Answer the question Miko. Were you about to leave the cave?"

"I..." Kagome started as she turned to face him. Her eyes falling on his perfectly sculpted chest. There was no denying it he was a beautiful creature. "I thought I saw something moving in the trees." Kagome finally managed to spit out. His body was so distracting.

"Hn." Was the only response she got as he moved to place his top In front of the fire. Kagome moved to sit on the other side of the cave as she pulled her Knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them she leaned her chin on her Knees. Stairing at him through bang covered eyes."Miko stop stairing. It is not becoming of a lady." Kagomes could feel her face getting hot at his words. He had cought her.

"I wasn't staring." Kagome shot back as her eyes moved to his face. She almost fainted he was smirking. I'd he teasing me?' Kagome thought as she locked eyes with him.

"Do not lie Miko." He told her.

"Fine I was saring! Are you happy now?" Kagome huffed as she turned her face away from him. She was sure it was bright red by now but she didn't care. As long as she didn't look at him things would be fine Kagome told herself.

"Miko you act as though you have never seen a man with out a shirt before." Sesshomaru stated. "Surely you have seen the half breed with out his shirt." Kagome gasped at his words. Embarisement shine clearly on her face.

"I haven alright! At least not any time that I wasn't bandaging a wound and in those times I was to worried about keeping him alive." Kagome huffed. She was ninteen and it was embarising that she had never even really seen a man topless in real life. But could she really be blamed. That part of her life had been put on hold to fight demons.

"So the whole time you traviled with the half breed he never once made an advance?" Sesshomaru asked more out of curiosity then anything. He had been sure she had known a man's tough by now. Humans seemed to crave it more so he had naturally assumed she would be no different.

"He made advances alright. Just not with me. I cought him and Kikyo kissing so many times it wasn't funny. It broke my heart a little more each time." Kagome paused as pain began to take the place of her embarrassment. "I used to wish I was her. I tried to imagine it so many times. I wanted so badly to know what it was like to be kissed. Then as time went on I simply tried to figure out what was so wrong with me that no one wanted to kiss me." Kagome wasn't sure why she was confessing all of this to him. It wasn't something she was proud of. It want even something she liked to think on.

Kagome heard the light swooshing of his fabric and his boots tapping agains the stone floor of the cave. But she didn't bother to look up at him as he made his way over to her. She didn't want to look at him to see his eyes laughing at her. The pathetic girl who had never been kissed. She was sure he had his share of women he was a Lord after all. Kagome didn't flinch when he sat down beside her.

"InuYasha was a fool." Kagome barely had time to process his words before she felt her body being moved. His movements were so fast and swift she didn't even have time to protest. Now as her mind cought up with her body she found that she was now straddling the Lord of the West. Her hands pressed against his bare chest. Her eyes widened with shock as she tried to move but his arm around her east tightened as did his hand in her hair.

"Be still." He whispered and Kagome froze. Her heart pounding in her chest as he gently pushed her head down with his hand. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath as his lips touched hers. Fire shooting through her blood. For a moment she considered pushing him off but as his tounge slid acoss her bottom lip the thought was quickly forgotten. Parting her lips slightly Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her body against his.

She gasped as Sesshomaru moved them once more. Tilting her back as he deepened the kiss taking control once more. This tounge exploring her mouth as she moaned against his lips. The fire that was making its way through Kagomes blood was unlike anything she had ever felt. He was clouding her mind in a dog that she want quite sure she wanted to be lifted. As she hungrily moved her lips with his.

Kagome whimpered as he pulled away suprising them both. He had not expected her to be this responsive to him. Most experienced women were not this responsive. Most were to shy but not Kagome she had suprised him just like she had so many times in the past. That was why he had to stop. If he didn't stop now He wasn't sure he would be able too and he may have been many things but he was not the kind that would force himself upon a to Kagomes now swollen lips it took ever ounce of self control to not capture them again.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed out between pants. Kami his name sound good falling from her lips in heated pants.

"Hn." He responded as he slowed his eyes to slide closed. Not slowing her to move from her spot pressed against him.

"Will you..." Kagome trailed off as she took in another deep breath. Trying to focus her mind just long enough to make her request."Will you kiss me again?" To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement.

"Kagome." He breathed as he ran a clawed hand through her hair. "I may not be able to stop myself if we continue." He stated honestly. He may be a demon but he was still a man and control only went so far when it came to some things.

"Then don't." Sesshomaru eyes shot open at her words.

"You don't understand what you are saying." Sesshomru stated. He was giving her a chance to back out.

"Yes I do. I know exactly what I'm asking." Kagome paused. "I spent my whole life doing what was right. Puting things on hold. I want to experience something's before I die again" Kagome stated as she locked eyes with him. Never wavering never backing down. Sesshomaru granted her request as he once again crushed his lips hungrily to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got really sick for a while and some other family stuff came up which kept me from working on it. But don't worry im better now and the next chapter wont take as long. Its almost done just needs some tweaking hear and there.

Chapter 10: Which Of The West

Kagome couldn't suppress the small scream that passed from her lips as Sesshomaru tossed her into a massive pile of snow. "Silence." He barked and all she could do was glare at him. He had been like this from the moment she had woken up. He was back to his cold distant ass of a self. It made Kagome ooze with anger. Especialy when the night before he had been so warm to generous. He had taken her to a new high that she didn't even know she could reach many times. It made her blush just thinking of it. Kagome wasn't sure what she had been expecting to happen the morning after all of it. It wasn't like she expected him to pledge his undying love for her. 'Fat chance of that happening.' Kagome thought as she dusted the snow off of her clothes.

But she hasn't expected him to act like she didn't exist at all. She was a modern girl she knew what friends with benefits ment. She understood the concept of no strings attached. Besides its not like she was going to be alive much longer anyway. But the cold shoulder he was giving her was completely uncalled for. Especially after the bite mark he left on her neck. It was healing rather quickly but Kagome was sure it would scar.

"I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't dropped me in a mountain of cold snow with no warning!" Kagome huffed as she moved to stand beside him crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Woman you test this ones patients. Now be silent we have arrived." He stated flatly as he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome could feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. 'how dare he!' Kagome thought as she resisted the urge to scream at him.

"So were back to that again." Kagome snorted as she turned her face away from him. "Well to can play at that game demon." Kagome found her self pinned deep in the cold snow before she knew what hit her. Sesshomaru towering over her his fangs bare. She had seen him this angry before but never with her.

"You overstep your place woman. Do not forget who is your Alfa." Sesshomaru growled out as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Submit." He hummed in her ear.

"Never you ass!" Kagome growled back and she could feel his hand tighten around her wrists as she struggled against him.

"Miko you are human no longer you are now Inu. It is time you start acting like it! Now submit or this one will be forced to make you!" Kagome could see the red bleeding into his eyes and she stopped fighting his hold.

"Fine I submit!" Kagome barked out.

"Show me!" He ordered and Kagome looked at him blankly.

"Show you what?" Kagome question was only meet with another growl. She had no idea what he wanted her to show him.

"Your neck dear. Show him your neck to Inu's, wolves and Kitsune it is a true sign of submission to your alfa." The voice was strange and melodic but Kagome obaied lifting her head and showing what little of her neck that wasn't covered by her clothing. Finally she felt the pressure of his body weight lift off of her.

"Shiori you should not have interfered." Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome finally pushing herself out of the snow turned to see another Inu demon with long silver hair pulled back in a braid and tossed over her right shoulder. She stood only a few inches shorter then Sesshomaru. Her eyes were the same honey gold.

"But big brother she would have never figured it out on her own. She may have the body of an adult Inu but she might as well be a pup. She knows nothing of our ways." Kagome eyes widened a little. She was his sister.

"Shiori." Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh big brother you haven't changed still as stiff as ever." She laughed as she pulled a fan out of the sleeve of her Kimono to hide her face. "Now let me look at her." Shiori blew past Sesshomaru as she moved with lightning speed to tower over Kagome. Her eyes were so inteans as they inspected her. Kagome couldn't help the uneasy feeling that washed over her as she started back into Shioris eyes. "Yes you are very powerful indeed. So much untapped potential. Given enough time you might even be my brothers equal."

"You can tell all of that from just looking at me?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Why yes my dear I can. After all I am a witch." A devilish grin played on Shiori lips behind her fan. Kagome could see the mischief shining in her eyes. "But I can learn far more if I touch you." Kagome froze as Shiori began to reach her free hand out.

"Shiori do not touch her!" Sesshomaru bit out and Kagome released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. There was something about Shiori that set her on edge.

"How cruel you are big brother always spoiling my fun. Just like you did when we were pups." Shiori sounding almost childish in her speech.

"You do not need to poke around in the mikos mind just to satisfy your twisted curiosity." Sesshomaru stated bluntly as he moved to stand in front of Kagome.

"Are you afraid of what I might find in her memories? Or is it your afraid I might let your little secret about last night slip out?" Her words did not go unheard by Kagome and she couldn't help but wonder what she was referring to. It was true Sesshomaru was no open book but she had been there last night. She had been a willing participant. What secret could he be hiding?

"Do not think just because you are this ones sister that it will save you from this ones wrath." Sesshomaru growled out louder then she had ever heard him.

"Hump." Shiori huffed as she closed her fan. "Don't worry big brother I was only teasing you. I won't spoil the lovely mess your about to make of things. It will be ever so entertaining to watch it unfold in person and not just in random flashes."

Kagome could see Sesshomarus body stiffen ever so slightly. It was so small a movement that she was sure no one else would have noticed. The interaction between the two siblings was unlike anything Kagome had ever whitnissed. If it had been InuYasha, Sesshomaru would have already run his hand through his chest.

"This one makes no mistakes." Sesshomaru growled and Shiori laughed.

"Oh but you already have. If you had just headed the Kami in there first request Naraku would have never become so powerful. You would never have lost your arm and had to regrow it and the girl." Shiori paused as her eyes landed on Kagome. "The girl would still have become a demon but she would not have endured such heart ach."

"Shiori know your place! We come only for you to help the Miko." Sesshomau barked at her.

"Alright brother I will say no more on the subject for now." Shiori grinned as she turned her attention to Kagome. "Now girl come with me ." Kagome hesintaly took a step forward. "Don't worry I don't bite. Unless you want me to that is."

"Shiori stop this foolishness!" Sesshomaru commanded as he flexed his claw's.

"Its ok Sesshomaru ill go with her." Kagome stated as she swalloelwed hard. Whatever Shiori had planed it was ment to help her right?

"Good now fallow me please." Shiori began to make her way down the lightly covered snow path and Kagome fell into step behind her. It wasn't long before she hers Sesshomarus boots crunch against the snow. It brought her at least some concert to know he would be watching over her. "And just were do you think you are going big brother?" Shiori questioned.

"This one will not leave her alone with you Shiori she dose not leave this ones sight." Sesshomaru bellowed out his deep voice echoed off of the hills around them.

"Sesshomaru you forget she must do this on her own and you have your own journey to see to. Don't worry brother your little mate will come back to you unharmed." Shiori only got a growl in return. "Now one of my followers will be here shortly to lead you to where I will meat you latter." With that Shiori pulled Kagome along even further down the snow covered path. Not a word was spoken until Shiori had lead Kagome down into a dimly light cave covered in pillows around a small fire with what looked like shelves of books and strange ingredients.

"Now Kagome pleas make yourself comftorbel." Shiori motioned to one of the many pillows that covered the caves floor and Kagome gladly took a seat in front of the fire as Shiori made her way to one of the shelves and plucked off a bottle that healed a blue glowing liquid. "So tell me little one do you still with for death?" Kagome was taken back by the question it was so bold. Not to mention personal. How could she possible know that. A woman that Kagome had never meat.

"How do you know that I ever wished to die?" Kagome questioned.

"I know much for I have the gift of sight just as my mother had. And her mother before here and so on. It is passed down through the female line. Although Sesshomaru posses just enough foresight to make him powerful in battle. Now answer my question little one don't worry I will not judge you." Kagome saw a kindness in Shioris eyes in that moment. How long had it been since someone looked at her with anuthing other then piety, annoyance or anger?

"Yes I do. After all of this is over I want to be left alone in peace so that my heart my rest. It has been through so much and only goes through more each passing day. The pain is so heavy sometimes I feel like its going to crush me. I just want to find my peace and I don't see how I will ever be able to find it in this life." Kagome could feel the tears starting to brake over her eyes.

"Yes you have been through so much in a short time and you will only go through more, but maybe what is to come will change your mind." Shiori had that look of knowing in her eyes and Kagome was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't see how anything could possibly change my mind on this." Kagome stated a little above a whisper.

"That I can not tell you my little one. I have only seen flashes of your future or maybe your past. It is hard for even my powers to tell. Time flows differently around you making the images fuzzy and out of order. However I can show you what you need to see." Shiori paused for a moment as she healed out the bottle of blue shining liquid for Kagome to take. "That is a potion that starts a vision quest. It is rarely used now a days and only few know how to make the potion. But it can be highly effective." Shiori stated and Kagome felt her nerves rise.

"What if I'm not ready for what it shows me?" Kagome asked as she took the lid from the vial.

"Then you will not wake up from your trance." Shiori stated bluntly. "The quest will not end in till it has shown you all you need to see. For some it is one vision for others it is many. Flashes of the past, present and sometimes a glimpse into the future."

"How will I know what to do once it starts?" Kagome was more the nervous. Being dead was one thing at least then there was the chance of reincarnation but to be grapes in a limbow in until she faced her demons. Was a sobering thought.

"Don't fight it just fallow the paths that it makes for you." Shiori instructed as Kagome took a deep breath. This was something she needed to do. This was something Sesshomaru thought she needed and as much as she didn't like him right now she did trust him. Kagome trusted his honor more then anything and he needed her to much to allow her to do something that would possibly kill her. Kagome looked at the blue shining liquid in the bottle before she closed her eyes and placed the vile to her lips. It didn't take long before her world began to fade into black as she collapsed on the pillows around her


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Alright guys hear it is a new chapter. I hope you like it. For those of you who red the old version not much has changed as far as this chapter is concerned.

Visions

"Come on mama you've got to get up!" Kagome opened her eyes to see Shippos bright green ones looking back at her. Confusion washed over Kagome as she looked at him.

"Shippo what are you doing hear?" Kagome asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"But I'm not hear mama not really I'm just a projection of your mind to help guide you on your quest." He stated. 'but he feels so real.' Kagome thought as she squeezed him even tighter. " Now come on we have to get started or you will never wake up!" With that Shippo was off and running down the path that was forming under his feet. Leading Kagome deeper and deeper into the darkness. Suddenly he stopped as the road forked into two different paths each leading to a different door. One black and the other white both with carvings of a large dog.

"Shippo what is this?" Kagome questioned as she walked over to him and he jumped up onto her shoulder and parched himself there.

"Behind these doors are what you need to see to save the world and yourself. It dose not matter what door we go through first both. So pick one and lets go!" Shippo urged her forward as Kagome stared down the two serpent paths.

"What if I don't want to go through those doors? What if I cant handle what they show me?" Kagome asked. She was already so broken and so much of her life had been pain. The death of her father, having to move back to the shrine, being pulled down the well. Feeling so scared and being so alone, InuYashas betrayal. She wasn't sure she could handle reliving any of it.

"Then you will never get out of here and you will never wake up till you face what's behind each one of those doors." Shippo stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and Kagome just shook her head and then forced herself to make her way to the first door. The white one, it seemed more likely to hold something happy. Apprehensively she retched out her hand and gripped the handle of the door. 'This is it! I have to face this and face my demons what ever they may be.' Kagome though to herself as she pushed the door open and stepped through the thresh hold and here eyes widened as once again the world around her changed and took a new shape.

Kagome watched as she was back with her family at the shrine only it was different. She saw her mother standing under the god tree her hand holding what looked like to be a six year old version of herself and she was pregnant with her brother. They were all dressed in black and Kagome could see the confused and sad look on her face as her mother healed her hand tight. ' This is the day of my fathers funeral. This is the day we buried his ashes under the god tree.' Kagome though as she moved closer and she could feel her heart starting to twist as the pain of his loss felt like it was being torn open all over again. Kagome couldn't help but move closer till she could here her mothers voice talking plainly.

"Kagome don't be sad for your father he would not want you to be." Kagome could tell that her mother was trying to be strong but she could here the cracking in her own voice as she talked.

"Mama why did he have to go? He promised that he would always be with us." Kagome herd her own small voice from the past and it was hard to keep herself from crying even now. Her father had been her world he was the one she always ran to for everything and now he was gone forever. It just wasn't fair 'It still isn't fair.' Kagome though as she continued to watch the seen play out before them.

"I know it hurts baby and I know he broke his promise but he will always watch over us no matter what. That's why we brought him here remember so he could watch you grow up from the god tree." Kagome watched as she looked up at her mother tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother force a sad smile. "Kagome do you remember what he made you promise?" Her mother asked and the young girl looked away.

"No he didn't keep his promise why should I keep mine!" Kagome watched as her younger version stomped her foot into the ground now angry.

"Kagome, you know that a broken promise is the worst thing you could do and you know your daddy didn't want to leave us. He made you promise that for a reason." Her mothers voice was soft as she pulled her younger self into a hug.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! He didn't keep his so I wont keep mine." The younger version of herself pushed out of her mothers arms and into the house eyes full of tears. For the longest time the vision was frozen in time it seemed as everything started to fade to gray. Kagome felt guilty like she had never felt in her life she knew what promise her mother had been referring to and it made her heart leach at how she could forget it. How could she not remember the last words her father had ever spoken to her. The gray started to fade into new shapes as the place did not change just the time. This time Kagome saw herself standing at the god tree alone. Kagome remembered this too it was a week after her father had died and it was the week that Souta had been borne. Kagome made sure to move to stand beside her younger self as she began to speak and the words that feel from her lips hit Kagome like a punch to the face.

"I'm sorry papa, for the way I acted the last time I came to see you. I know I was a brat I just miss you so much and it hurts to know that I wont get to see you for a long time. It hurts so much to not have you come home and pick me up high over your head and call me your little princess. And I promise I'm going to keep my promise to you papa even if you couldn't keep yours! I promise that I'm never going to give up on my life! I promise that I will never be afraid of anything and I will make you proud of me! And I will look after Souta and mom and gramps just like you wanted me too." Kagome feel to her knees as the vision faded away for the last time and Kagome was now facing only one door.

"How could I forget that promise? Why did I have to be reminded of that promise?" Kagome could feel the tears starting to form at the rim of her eyes.

"You needed to be reminded of your drive for life mama. I know its painful but you need to remember the fire that you felt that day! The need to protect your family and keep moving forward." Shippo spoke as Kagome felt one of his clawed hands make its way through her hair.

"I feel so silly and guilty, my father would have my head if he seen the way that I have been acting lately. I promised that I would never give up and that's just what I did. Even if I did say I would stay until Naraku was dead I still planed on dieing in the end, I was still ready to give up. He would be so ashamed of me." Kagome felt the tears spilling over her eyes and making their way down her cheek as she fought the urge to curler up into a little ball. The pain of her fathers passing had been made fresh in her heart and it hurt almost as much as InuYashas betrayal. "I'm so sorry papa its just so hard to keep that promise to you!" Kagome cried as she continued to sob.

Kagome could feel her tears start to fade away as it became harder and harder to cry. She wasn't sure how long she had cried but as the tears began to dry it felt as though the pain had lessened. She had so much to make up for she had broken her promos to the one person she had loved more than life its self and it was time to get back to being her. She had let InuYasha win and kill her not only her body but in her sprit as well. It was time to start fighting back, it was time to take back the life she wanted to live. Slowly she whipped the tears from her eyes as she stood picking up Shippo and setting him back on her shoulder as she turned to face the next door Kagome took in a deep breath as she grasped the handle pushing it open as light blinded her as she watched the seen in front of her begin to form.

"Are you sure your ready for this mama?" She heard Shippo ask her.

"Yes baby I am. I need to see this if I ever want to get out of here. Its time for me to stop crying any way." Kagome smiled down at him as she watched the seen start to come to life. Kagome could see herself standing underneath a tree in the warm spring she could tell that she was a daemon still and she was warring a beautifully made Kimono snow white with deep red markings of what looked like honey cones falling over the sleeves and down the skirt. Kagome could make out what looked like Shippo and Rin running in the large grove of trees as the cherry blossoms fell to the earth in light pinks. But there was a third smaller figure running behind them.

It was a little girl that Kagome had never seen before. She had the most beautiful silver hair that Kagome had ever seen it looked as though it had been made of moonlight and it had a slight wave to it. The little girls eyes were what caught Kagome the most her ice blue eyes with traces of gold through them Kagome didn't think any ones eyes could look that so amazingly breath taking. Deciding to move father in the vision she kept an eye on herself and here eyes widened a little as she saw herself her belly was round she was pregnant. She was going to have a child.

"Mama!" Kagome's head shot around as the little girl came running to the tree a small rabbit in her hands. "Mama look what I found! Can I keep it!" The little girl was so excited at the smile on her brilighant face just made her glow. Kagome watched as she struggled to bend down to the small girls level and take the frightened rabbit from her.

"I don't know Kira a pet is a big responsibility and I don't know if your ready for that. You know your little brother or sister will be coming soon and I wont be able to help you like I can now." Kagome watched as she saw the little girls face fall as she hung her head in defeat for a moment. Then it snapped right back up and there was a fire in her eyes that made Kagome so proud. "I can do it mama I know I can! You just show me what to do and I know I can take care of it!"

"Alright Kira but only if Shippo agrees to help you when I can't." Kagome watched as she handed the small animal back to the girl and her eyes light up as she ran off to jump on Shippo and tell him the good nuse.

"Do you think a pet is a wise thing for her to have, it will die some day soon." Kagome watched as a tall shadowy figure came up behind the very pregnant version of herself and wrap his arms around her as he placed his hands on her belly.

"Yes I think it will be good for her to learn some responsibility even if the small thing only lives for a few years it will teach her many of life's lessons that can only be done through experience." She stated to the figure and she just dipped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes but she will be sad when it dies. I wish to spare her the pain of loss for as long as I can. Her tears even when nessicarey pain even me." He stated his voice so warm and yet familiar to her.

"I know my mate she pulls at your heart strings like no other but it will be fine you will see. All children need pets." She paused for a moment and the mans headshot up. "Did you feel that?" She asked him. "Our pup just kicked! That's the first time it kicked!" She exclaimed and the man just pulled her tighter to him.

Kagome didn't know what to think as the seen before her faded away leving her back in the meadow that she had started in. She was going to be a mother, she had looked so happy and that man she just knew that he loved her. She could see it in the way he heald her. It was evident in the way he had rubbed her swollen belly and his reaction to the children She could feel it deep down in her soul the pull that she had toward him.

"Was that my future?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes mama that's what you can have if you don't give up, but if you die, if you let Naraku kill you if you give InuYasha what he wants then you will never have that. You will walk the earth as a ghost always missing what you could have had." Kagome felt her heart twist at his words, he was right. She would miss out on that beautiful child that she was suppose to have. The world would miss out on that child Kira's beauty and kind heart that was evident even at her young age. Kagome could feel it she could never give up she would live! She didn't have a choice now she knew that child had to be borne that child was her reason for ever being created and she knew that now she would take down Naraku and she would find that man in her vision she would be happy again.

Sesshomaru was ready to rip someone's head off if he didn't get answers soon. The follower of his sister had left him in the middle of a frozen pond with two mirrors surrounding it. There was nothing he could see for miles and to make matter worse he could not since Kagome. It was the first time since she had been in his care that he did not know where she was.

Kagome, that was another reason for his irritation. He had made such a mess of things all because he lost control. He had lost himself in the night they had shared together and given into his instincts he marked her. He had tied her to him as his mate, as the new Lady of the Western Lands. He had done all of this without her permission or her understanding. It was a shameful mistake and one that he would have to find a way to correct somehow. Even though the demon in her had accepted him just like his had accepted her it didn't mean she would stay. Especially considering he had done it without her permission but his own instincts made it harder.

Even now he was fighting against his instincts to go to her. Fighting the urge to make sure she was safe, to feel her warm skin bush his. If things had been done properly they would be entering a period of seclusion. He would find a small safe cave where he would keep her, hunt for her, provide for her and they would not leave until she was puped. Insureing all knew who she belonged to. Inu were very posesive and protective of there mates. It was rooted deep in there instincts.

Which was what made his father's betrayal that much more shameful. It was true his parents had never mated for love. It was a political move. One made to ensure the West would be strong for generations to come. Even with no love between the two his father's instincts should have prevented it from ever happening.

"Funny isn't it. " Sesshomaru turned to face his sister. She was smiling just as mischiviously as she always had. "The mess you have made."

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru could hear the concern in his voice and he was certain that Shiori had heard it as well. He knew Shiori knew what had happened. Even without her gift of sight any demon with half a drain or nose would be able to tell.

"Your mate is fine brother she is on a vision quest. Although how long it takes is up to her, I suspect we have several hours before she wakes." Shiori paused as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry I left one of my guards to look after her while I see to you." Sesshomaru was not happy that Kagome had been left with some unknown guard. However he did trust his sisters judgement when it came to fighting and strategy. Her gift made her dangerous but it was the fact she had been raised mostly by there mother that made her truly deadly. Shiori just like his mother could charm you while she slit you open and you would thank her while you lay in a pool of your own blood.

"Shiori do not speak of things you do not understand." Sesshomaru snapped he was not in the mood for her games right now.

"Very well brother I will leave you alone on that matter for now. I fear I have teased you to much already. However this will not be the last time we speak on the topic of your new mate." Shiori smiled as she flipped her fan open." Father came to me the same night he came to you. He told me her story, he told me how things were supposed to play out and he told me how they actually happened. He told me of the mess you made and what needed to be done to clean it up."

"Get to the point Shiori. This one tires of your long speeches." Sesshomarus patients was waring thinner then it ever had and for the first time since they had been young pups Sesshomaru contemplated killing his sister.

"So impatient but very well if your in that much of a hurry ill get to the point. This trip was not only for Kagome but you as well my brother. There are things that you must see. Emotions that you have kept locked away to long. However because you are more in tune with the other side then most demons there is no need for a vishion quest. Each mirror in front of you will show you a vishion, what of even I do not know. Now just walk up to a mirror and simply touch it." Shiori instructed. Sesshomaru knew the only way he would get off this mountain was to comply with Shiori. She was powerful in her own right but her control over magic was a force to be reckoned with and she was the most powerful here on this mountain where generations of witches had lived before her. If he did not do as she asked she would never allow them to leave.

Yet another reason Sesshomaru hated coming to the mountain. He was completely at her mercy. Growling low in his chest Sesshomaru walked up to the first mirror and allowed a clawed hand to fall up on it. His eyes widened so slightly he was sure not even Shiori had noticed as a vision started to appear.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was looking into his past. It was a night that haunted him even now in his adult years. Sesshomaru watched as his younger self sat behind a desk pilled with papers his father had left him to look through while he had once again run off to look after the boarders of the lands. Sesshomaru had been so young not even a teenager when the burden of running the West had been thrust upon him. Sesshomaru had known better he knew were his father was going he may still be considered a pup by almost every one in demon standards but he was far from stupid. He didn't know why his mother didn't just go kill the weak human he knew that it hurt her and that made Sesshomaru angry with his father more than he had ever been. Sesshomaru's head shot up from the papers as he felt his mother making her way to the study and practically busting down the door Shiori just a few steps behind her. She had been just a small child then tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep up with their mother.

"That's it I hope the bastard rots in hell for all the same he has brought on this house!" His mothers brash voice had caught him off guard he had never seen her louse her cool demeanor not once. The anger and pure hate that radiated in her eyes. It was something he could never forget

"Mother?" He questioned as he stood from his seat behind the desk catching her eye she looked at him and snarled.

"I'm leaving Sesshomaru and I'm taking Shiori with me! I will not have her exposed to the filth that your father will be bringing into this house." Sesshomaru was at a lose for words as his emotions ran across his face like an open book.

"Mother you cant leave! You are the lady of this house." Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His mother was just going to up and leave and take his sister with him. They were his pack they were his family they were suppose to stay together no matter what. She couldn't just abandon him like some peace of trash.

"Sesshomaru your father is going to have another pup and not with me." Her voice was so cold it sent chills up his spine. " He is going to have a half demon child by that human bitch he has been running off to see. I will have no part in this family any more." Sesshomaru the reason for his mothers anger had become clear. His father had committed the ultamit betrayal. He had shamed his mother into a chosen exile.

"What? Mother I will leave with you! Father has committed the most gave act that he could." Sesshomaru's words were true. Inu were suppose to only take one mate for their life one female to be healed above all others. Now his father had betrayed that and bedded another. No he would have no part in this with his father he would go with his mother he would stay with his pack. Sesshomaru looked into her cold eyes begging with his that she could reconsider or at least let him stay with her. He loved his mother no matter how cold she seemed she gave him life healed him as a pup she was the one who took care of him when his father was never around.

"No Sesshomaru you will stay here, I can not bare to look at you after this day. You look to much like him and I will not have his constant reminder around! After this day you will no longer see me again I came only to bid you fair well my son." Sesshomaru felt like a sword had been driven right through his heart as his mother swept out of the room leaving no room for argument she had disappeared from his life that day left alone and abandoned by his pack, for the first time he was truly alone in his life.

Oh how Sesshomaru hated that memory, it was the last time he had allowed his self to feel anything at all other than anger. He had been abandoned by those he called family his pack had been broken to the point were he had been forgotten. From that day the ice around his heard had begun to build and only grew stronger with each passing day, each passing year until he was sure that he had no heart left and his blood had been replaced with ice. Sesshomaru removed his hand from the mirror as he stood looking only at his self as he pushed down the feelings of pain once more.

Sesshomaru moved to the next mirror placing his clawed hand on it wondering what painful memory it would force him to relive this time. His life had so much pain in it from that day forward and every pain had added another layer of ice as he distanced

'Why did this need to be seen. Its not like my empty home isn't enough of a reminder.' Sesshomaru could feel the old wound opening again as if it had happened yesterday. To louse ones pack at such a young age would have killed any other Inu. They were not ment to be solitary creatures it went against everything in his nature. But he had fought it and he had won until Rin. The little girl had started to show him what had had been missing.

Sesshomaru pushed those thoughts from his mind as he watched the vision before him form. He could see that he was walking along the halls of his castle servants buzzing about preparing rooms and just making a commotion all around but he dint seem to mind as he made his way to his destination. He stood in front of what looked like the doors to a nursery that had not been used since InuYasha was a pup. Why would he be standing there? He had not been near those rooms in so long what reason could he have for them now. Slowly he pushed the doors open and his eyes widened just a fraction, there with her back to him was Kagome sitting in a chair holding something in her arms as she hummed a small tune. Sitting at her feet in pure amazement were Shippo, Rin and a third child that he had never seen before.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed as she came running toward him at full speed and he easily cought her. This child was his! There was no denying it.

"Kira have you been helping your mother with your little brother?" He asked her as she nodded her head.

"They have all been my big helpers while I recover. Its good to see that you came Sesshomaru I was beginning to worry that you would be gone forever." He watched as Kagome stood on shaky legs as she moved with the small bundle in her arms.

"I came as soon as I received the message. I am truly sorry that I was gone the night he was born but this little one came early." Sesshomaru sat Kira down as he moved to help support Kagome.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kagome asked him and Sesshomaru took the small bundle from her arms looking at his small but perfect sun. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes I have. I was thinking of calling him Toga after my father." Sesshomaru watched as the pups eyes opened and he saw the gold with blue sparkles looking up at him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as the pup smiled back at him.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Our little Toga the next addition to our little family were all so happy that you finally decided to come join us." Kagome smiled as she picked up Kira and Shippo and Rin tugged on her skirt. "Were a family an odd one but a family." Kagome smiled one of her heart touching smiles and it was the last thing that Sesshomaru saw before the seen faded away leaving him only to stair at his self.

'Is that what is to come to pass? Can I…. can we be happy like I saw?' Sesshomaru for once in his life didn't know what to think of all this. Sesshomaru for the first time in a long time was over come by so much emotion all at once he didn't know what to do. Clenching his hand into a fist he punched the mirror and it cracked but did not brake and within moments that crack had fixed its self.

"Did you not like what you saw brother?" Sesshomaru fought the urge to punch the mirror a second time.

"Shiori leave me be!" Sesshomaru growled out through clenched teeth.

"Tell me brother how dose it feel? To know you could have that." Shiori asked him with knowing eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has no feelings you said so your self the last time we met. Now leave sister before I separate your head from your shoulders!" Sesshomaru snapped at her and he saw that she was a little take back by his actions.

"You can lie to me Sesshomaru and you can lie to the world but you can never lie to yourself and a mirror always tells you the truth." With that Sesshomaru watched as his sister disappeared. For a moment he just stood there complete lost.

Kagome took in a sharp breath of air as she flew up from her position on the pillows to face Shiori. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her blood rushing through her body. Kagome could feel that her emotions were about to over take her and she could feel that the tears were on the brim of her eyes. She had so much to make up for so much to accomplish and she didn't know if she could do it. Shiori had been right in telling her the quest would show her what she needed to see not what she was ready to see, but there was still so much pain that Kagome could feel. Now though she was ready to work through it. She could feel the fire within herself starting to burn again if not brighter than before.

"Thank you Shiori. Thank you so much." Kagome mumbled and Shiori gave her a questioning look.

"For what little one?" Shiori was beyond confused at this point.

"For helping me take this quest. It has shown me so much that I had forgotten and things that I never dreamed to even hope to one day have." Shiori looked oddly at this girl she was thanking her for putting her through more pain. Shiori was no fool she knew the first vision in every quest was an extremely painful but important memory mint to be a wake up call. But because of the pain most of them never had the courage to go through the second door the door of hope.

"I just made the potion you did the rest my dear. Now what do you say we get you back to my brother before he tares my home up looking for you?" Shiori asked as she pulled Kagome to her feet. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sesshomaru acting like a true dog on all fours on the ground trying to sniff her out and she couldn't stop the laugh that feel from her lips.

"I fail to see the humor in my brother destroying my domain." Shiori stated as she shot her another questiong look which only made Kagome laugh harder.

"I'm sorry but when you said that I couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru on all fours trying to sniff me out like a real dog." Kagome giggled again at the thought of it and she smiled even more when she heard Shiori snicker a little

"Kagome I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends now let us be off." Shiori started to pull Kagome out of the cave.

Sesshomaru was more than relived to see that his sister was bringing Kagome back. Even though Sesshomaru knew that his sister would never hurt Kagome it was still the idea of being away from her that bugged him. He was newly mated and even if Kagome didn't know it yet he was having to fight his instincts to keep her locked away with him for days on end. Oh it was going to be hard to keep his hands off of her. Kagome looked deep in thought as she walked with his sister not speaking or even really noticing that he was even there. His sister on the other hand was looking at him with such a smirk on her face that could never mean anything good for him.

"Oh Sesshomaru stop looking at me like I just took your favorite toy I brought her back didn't I?" Shiori stated thronging a glance Kagome's way.

"Yes but that look on your face tells of trouble. Tell me sister what are you plotting?" Sesshomaru knew she was up to something he had seen that look many times when they were young pups.

"Oh, big brother you know me so well. So I was saving it for a surprise but in three weeks time I will be moving back into the palace of the moon with you. Trust me when I say you will need me in the days to come." Shiori sent Sesshomaru a knowing smile that sent chills up his spine, he was right in knowing this would not be good for him.


End file.
